Obsession
by cyberdemon
Summary: Part one of a trilogy: Chapter 7 revised. After Van finds a man in the desert, him and all of his friends are put through the toughest times of their lives. Pairings Van and Fiona.
1. the stranger

One year after the problem with Hiltz and the death stinger everything has been peaceful and the guardian force has been making sure that it stayed that way. Van and the others have been working none stop to make sure that no one would destroy the peace that they had. Van had been away for almost ten months training to be a better zoid pilot and no one knew where he went to, but only knew that he left to go and train leaving them at the guardian force hq. Fiona and the others were really starting to wonder why he had been gone for so long and not come back.  
  
"Where could Van possibly be?" Fiona asked herself as she walked down the halls of the base. Suddenly a voice came over the loudspeakers. "Everyone get to your battle stations," came a voice on a loudspeaker. Thomas and Irvine immediately went to their lightning saix and dibison ready to fight. Fiona just went to find someone to ask what was going on. "What is going on?" asked Moonbay. "We are being attacked," said Herman who was nearby. "By who?" asked Fiona. "We are not sure but they are using a lot of Iron Kongs which could be a problem," said Herman.  
  
Meanwhile out in the desert Van, Zeke and his blade liger are going through the desert. "Finally. It is about time that I headed back," said Van. "I wonder if they will be happy to see me after all of this time," said Van. Suddenly Van spotted something small on the horizon. He moved the blade liger in that direction. He stopped in front of it and hopped out of the blade liger and was surprised when he saw a man lying on the ground. "He appears to be in pretty bad shape," said Van as he eyed some of the injuries that the man had all over his body. 'I can't just leave him here,' thought Van. "I guess I can take him with me and get him some help when I get back," said Van as he put the man in the back seat of the liger and he started to get it to move once again.  
  
Thomas and Irvine were trying their hardest to hold off the Iron Kongs but they were having a really tough time with it but they managed to hold them off and eventually they managed to make most of them retreat. "This would be a whole lot easier if we had Van to help us," said Irvine breathing a little hard. "At least we were able to keep them away," said Thomas who was in the same condition. "Be careful you guys we have an unidentified zoids approaching us and it could their best warrior since there is only one of them," said Herman. "Right we will," said Thomas. They waited and the zoid got even closer until the base was able to tell what the zoid was. "Confirmation confirmed on the unidentified zoid and it is a blade liger," said a soldier. "Do you think it could be Van?" asked Fiona with a smile on her face. "Probably but it could be another blade liger," said Herman. "Hey everyone," said Van as a transmission popped up on a screen. "Van it is you," said Fiona very happy to see him. "Yeah it is me," said Van as he smiled as well. He went into the base and got out of his liger and was immediately was greeted by Fiona as she flung her arms around him. "Wait a minute. I just remembered," said Van as he climbed back into the blade liger and carried out the unconscious man out of it. He carefully carried him out of the hanger and into the medical ward.  
  
Van and the others had a chance to talk now. "So what took you so long to get back?" asked Fiona watching Van with anticipation in her eyes. "I have been training as hard as I could to become a better zoid pilot," said Van. "We knew that but why did it take so long to finish it?" asked Irvine also wanting to listen to this. "I trained for four years before and none of you seemed to mind," said Van. "Yeah but you weren't in guardian force then we could have really used your help in those ten months you were gone," said Irvine. "We? So you have finally accepted that you are in the guardian force?" asked Van with a smirk on his face. Irvine got slightly annoyed at this as everyone laughed at it. "No! I am not," yelled Irvine. Nobody even seemed to listen to him. "By the way. Who was that guy you were with?" asked Moonbay finally gaining control over her laughter. "I don't know. I found him in bad shape out in the desert and took him to get some help as I was coming back here," said Van. "So what has been going on here?" asked Van. Van was filled in on what was going on around there.  
  
Later that night Van and Fiona had a little talk. "So Van what did you do in the ten months that you were gone besides training?" asked Fiona. "Nothing really," said Van. "I am sure that you did at least something, so did you?" asked Fiona. "Maybe," said Van. "So tell me," said Fiona. "Maybe someday I will," said Van chuckling at the annoyed look on Fiona's face. "You must have done something. Like go new places or meet new people," said Fiona. "Sure I did do some of those things," said Van still chuckling a little. "Then why aren't you telling me? Are you hiding something?" asked Fiona giving Van a suspicious glance. "Now why would I be hiding anything? It was actually rather uneventful," said Van. "Uneventful, huh?" asked Fiona. "Yeah. Uneventful," said Van.  
  
The next day Van went to go and talk to the man he found who had woken up. The man was about Vans height and had brown hair. Van was actually glad to see that the man was awake because he could ask him a few questions. "So what is your name?" asked Van. "My name is Eric," said the man very nicely. "What were you doing in the desert?" asked Van. "I was on a journey and I was attacked by some iron kongs I thought I could hold my own against them but my zoid was destroyed and I passed out. The next thing that I knew I woke up and I was in this place," said Eric. 'Didn't Irvine say something about iron kongs attacking this base?' Van asked himself. 'Why would they attack a civilian?' he asked himself again. "Why did they attack you?" asked Van. "I don't know. I just assumed that they were bandits," said Eric with a smile on his face. Some doctors came in to check up on Eric and Van was forced to leave before he could ask any more questions.  
  
The next day Van was given the privilege of showing Eric around the base. Actually it seemed that he was more of forced to because everyone seemed to suddenly find something else to do. He seemed very interested about all the different zoids that the base held. He also seemed interested in Fiona. "Say Van. Who is that?" asked Eric pointing to where Fiona was talking to Moonbay. "Which one?" asked Van looking at the two of them. "The blonde," said Eric. "That is Fiona. She is a friend of mine. I found her years ago when I found Zeke. They came out of pods. It was only later that I learned that she was an ancient zoidian. That help to explain why she was in those pods back then," said Van. "You're friends?" asked Eric. "Yeah," said Van wondering what he was getting at. "Are you just friends?" asked Eric. "I guess," said Van. "So that means that she is free for the taking?" asked Eric. "What do you mean by that?" asked Van slightly annoyed by how this man was acting. "Oh nothing," said eric as he wondered off whistling to himself. Van just shrugged it all off and went towards his blade liger.  
  
After Eric left Van he immediately walked up to where Fiona was now standing by herself since Moonbay had left. "Hello there. Fiona is it?" asked Eric. "Yes it is," said Fiona looking at him. he seemed to be mesmerized by her. Van was watching them in their little talk without being noticed and he was getting really jealous at what he was seeing. "Fiona I think that you are very beautiful and I was wondering if you would like to go and get something to eat with me?" asked Eric as he took Fiona's hand and gave it a light kiss. "I am sorry but I can't Eric," said Fiona pulling her hand away. 'Man this guy is not afraid to say what is on his mind,' thought Van as he walked off not listening to the rest of the conversation. "Why not Fiona is it because you like someone else?" asked Eric in an upset tone. "It's because. never mind," said Fiona and she walked off. "So she won't go for me and I bet it is because of Van," said Eric as if it were a fact known by everybody. "I guess I will have to find a way to make her mine instead of Vans," he said before walking off.  
  
Moonbay was just around the corner because she had just come from speaking with Fiona and was slightly interested in the conversation. She was about to leave to leave when she overheard what he said. 'Hmm, what is he up too?' Moonbay asked herself as she spotted him walking off. 'Maybe I should tell someone about this. Maybe Fiona,' thought Moonbay. Moonbay then went to go and find Fiona to tell her what she had heard.  
  
Moonbay had searched for a while till she found Fiona. "Fiona I have something to tell you," said Moonbay. " I can't talk right now," said Fiona. "Why?" asked Moonbay. "I have some plans," said Fiona and she walked away. 'Maybe I thought he meant something else,' thought Moonbay. She walked off but still couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. 


	2. truth revealed

Later that night Fiona was outside the base when Van had come up to her. "Hey Fiona what are you doing out here?" asked Van. "Nothing really I am just looking at the sky," replied Fiona staring peacefully at the stars over their heads. Van was staring at Fiona and how beautiful she was looking under the night sky. "Fiona aren't you cold out here?" asked Van as he put his arm around her shoulder. "No not really," said Fiona with a smile on her face as she looked into his eyes. They looked into each other's eyes as if they were transfixed and they came closer to each other. All of a sudden there was a gunshot that came from out of nowhere. It shook the base and Van and Fiona had to go back in.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Fiona as they ran into the control room. "We are being attacked by that group with the Iron Kongs that attacked us before," said Herman. "Man they never give up do they," said Thomas staring at the large number of zoids all over the screen. "Who are these guys?" asked Van confused as to what was going on. "They attacked us earlier in the day that you came back," said Irvine. "Everyone get to your zoids it looks like they have come back in even greater numbers than they had before," said Herman loudly. Van, Irvine and Thomas ran out of the room and ran into the hanger. Van and the others got to their zoids and went out. They were met with the large number of them as they all waited for them to come out. They attacked the Iron Kongs and didn't a bit of damages yet when they took down one zoid two more seemed to take it's place. "Man what is with these guys it is like there is no end to their numbers?" asked Van as he took down one zoid and was hit by another one at the same time. "This is how it was the last time that they were here," said Thomas as he used the Megalomax to take down a few zoids. Some Iron Kongs gained up on the liger and Van had trouble to fight back one of them fired and there was an explosion.  
  
At the base everyone is in shock at what happened. "Van, no," said Fiona with a worried look on her face. Behind her Eric had a smirk on his face. The smoke cleared and Van was all right and he had taken care of the Iron Kongs that gained up on him. Eric was not happy by this. "Rats they were so close to taking care of him for me and I could get Fiona with him out of the way but I think I know of another way," said Eric as a smirk crossed his face. Without anyone knowing he crept out of the room and walked down the halls.  
  
After a long and grueling battle, all the Iron Kongs were taken care of they headed back to the base. Fiona ran down the halls of the base in order to greet Van. "Hey Fiona," said Eric as he came out of the shadows. "What is it?" asked Fiona startled at his sudden appearance. "I need to talk to you," said Eric. "Yes, what is it?" asked Fiona. "I was wondering if I could have a small talk with you?" asked Eric. "What about?" asked Fiona. "Come here," said Eric as he led Fiona down another hall.  
  
Van had gotten out of the blade liger and looked around for Fiona but she wasn't there. "Now where is Fiona?" asked Van as he looked around. She was nowhere to be found. He looked but couldn't find Fiona anywhere. As Van walked down a hall he thought that he heard a noise. He stopped for a second and listened. All of a sudden he heard a scream. He started to get scared because he knew that it was Fiona. He tried to find Fiona but couldn't find out where she was. After many minutes of searching he had yet to find her. He opened a door and what he found in there really startled him. He found Fiona laying on the floor and Eric hovering over her. He was stunned for a second before he lost his temper and attacked Eric. "Why did you hurt Fiona?" yelled Van as he threw Eric up against a wall. "Because I couldn't have her so I thought that no one should have her," said Eric as a smirk formed across his face. Van got even more upset with what Eric just said an attacked him even harder. However this time he was prepared and he hit Van hard sending him to the ground. In this small diversion he ran quickly out of the room. Van recovered from the attack and quickly ran over to the unconscious Fiona. Van picked her up and ran off to go and get her some help. Running as fast as he could down the halls he quickly got her to the medical wing.  
  
Van went and told the others what had happened and they were all worried about Fiona especially Thomas. He did it quickly though because he wanted to get back and be by her side for when she woke up. Over the night they all waited to get news on how Fiona was doing. Van stayed the night by Fiona's side the entire night. The next morning they finally got what they wanted. "She is going to be fine," said the doctor. "That is good," said Van but he didn't seem too happy about something. Van stayed by Fiona's side some more and she was sound asleep. Van was starting to get a little sleepy yet he refused to fall asleep. "I can't believe this had happened," he said to the still unconscious Fiona. "You would not have gotten hurt if I hadn't found that guy, so it is all my fault," said Van as he put his face in his hands. Fiona slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Van in that sad state. "This is all my fault," mumbled Van. "No you are not to blame," said Fiona very quietly. "Fiona you're awake," said Van as he looked at her with happiness all over his face. "Yeah, and I know what you had said and it is not your fault you couldn't have known that he was going to do that," said Fiona very quietly because she had a headache and couldn't stand to listen to anything loud. "Yeah but I can't help but feel that it is all my fault," said Van quietly. "I don't blame you so that should be enough," said Fiona and this made Van cheer up a little.  
  
It was nearly a week later before Fiona was allowed to go and Van was happy by this. "Are you sure that you are feeling fine?" asked Van because Fiona kept on stumbling every few steps. "I'm fine Van," said Fiona with a smile. Van didn't seem happy by this answer and before Fiona could say anything Van scooped her up into his arms and carried her down the halls. Fiona smiled at this and didn't complain. She closed her eye and slowly drifted off to sleep. Van took her to her room and was surprised to find that she had fallen asleep without him knowing it. He carefully placed her on her bed and quietly walked towards the door. He stopped before he left and looked at Fiona and gave off a smile. 'I am glad that you are ok Fiona,' thought Van as he smiled again. As soon as Van walked out of the door he ran into Thomas. "So how is Fiona doing," he asked with worry all over his face. "She is doing just fine. She is a little sore but I guess that that should be normal with all that she had gone through," said Van and Thomas was happy by this. "I hope that we get that guy," said Thomas as anger took him over. "I know," said Van as his voice turned into a sad one.  
  
Fiona woke up later in the night and found that she was in her bed. She got up out of it and walked outside. She felt that looking at the stars might help her with her problems. When she got there she was surprised that she found Van. "Hey Van what are you doing?" asked Fiona. "I didn't notice you there Fiona. I was just looking at the stars," said Van. "Really can I look with you?" asked Fiona. "Sure I don't see why not," said Van as he motioned for her to stand behind him. They just stood there in a comfortable silence as they both looked at the stars. Van was glad to see that Fiona was feeling better and couldn't help but admirer her beauty even when she had all the cuts that she still had. "Fiona I have something to tell you," said Van gathering up as much courage as he could to say what was on his mind. "What is it?" asked Fiona looking at Van. "I. never mind," said Van looking away. "What is it?" asked Fiona urging him to continue. "Well during the ten months that I was gone I thought over something that had been going through my mind for the longest time," said Van very slowly. "Go on," said Fiona, "And what was it that you were thinking of?" asked Fiona looking at him with anticipation in his eyes. Van looked deep into her eyes and wondered if he should tell her. Like before they got caught into each other's eyes and they moved closer and this time nothing stopped them and they shared a tender kiss. The sweet and tender kiss had so much meaning to them and nothing seemed to matter at that moment. Very reluctantly they broke apart but they continued to stare at each other. Van gathered up his courage and continued what he was planning on saying before. "I love you Fiona," said Van with a lot of passion in his voice. Fiona was caught off guard by his sudden confession. After a second a smile crossed her face. "I love you too Van," said Fiona with just as much passion. Van couldn't hold it in anymore and pulled her in for another kiss. The two kissed under the night sky wishing that they never had to stop what they were doing and that they could just kiss and be in each others arms forever. All of a sudden Fiona just fainted. Van picked her up and took her back to her room so that she could get some more rest. While Van was carrying her back she managed to open her eyes a little and she saw what Van was doing and it made her feel good. She just closed her eyes again and feel asleep in his arms.  
  
Van stayed by her side the whole night and even most of the next day making sure that she was going to be fine. Van eventually fell asleep by the next night but was suddenly woken up by some yelling. He jumped up and looked around expecting to see someone but no one was there He then checked around again to see what it was and saw that it was Fiona and she was having a nightmare. She suddenly woke up with a jump. She looked around expecting to see something that she didn't want to but all that she saw was Van. Van went and comforted her. "What happened?" asked Van as he wrapped her within his tight embrace. "I had a nightmare about what Eric did to me but it was happening now and not back then and this isn't the first time I have had it," said Fiona in a very fearful tone. Van was upset that it was still haunting her. "It is ok Fiona it was only a dream," said Van who was trying to comfort Fiona. "Please don't leave me Van I don't want to be alone," said a scared Fiona as she held on to Van as if he was about to disappear. "I won't leave you I will stay by your side until you want me to leave," said Van as he laid down beside her but kept his arms around her. "Now why don't you try and get some more sleep," said Van as he gave her a small kiss. "Ok I will try," said Fiona who was still shaking but felt a lot safer within Van's arms. Fiona closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep with Van right by her side the whole time.  
  
The rest of the night went by without anything else happening. Fiona woke up early and saw Van who had fallen asleep right by her side just like the previous night. She smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. This caused Van to wake up. "Morning Van," said Fiona with a large smile on her face. "Hey how are you feeling?" asked a sleepy Van. "I am feeling better, thank you," said Fiona as she curled up to his side. "That is good," said Van with a big smile on his face. "Are you hungry, because I know that I am," said Van with a grin all over his face. "Yes, I am," said Fiona with a bright smile on her face. "Why don't we go and get something to eat," said Van as he got up and held out a hand for Fiona. Fiona looked at it for a second before she grabbed it and the two of them walked out of the room hand in hand.  
  
"Where have you two been," said Moonbay with a grin on her face when she saw Van and Fiona had walked into the room. "Fiona hasn't been feeling good so I have been with her," said Van very calmly. "Is that all that you were doing?" asked Moonbay as her smirk got even wider. "Yes it was," said Van with the same calm tone within his voice. "Oh I hope that you are feeling better Fiona," said Thomas as he rushed to her side. "I am thank you," said Fiona with a smile. "I am so glad to hear this," said Thomas very happy that she was ok. "If you will excuse us. We need to get something to eat since we haven't had anything to eat for the last few days," said Van. "Whatever you say," said Irvine. 


	3. extreme passion

"Hey Van," said Moonbay. "What is it?" asked Van. "I was just wondering why Fiona hasn't been feeling good lately?" asked Moonbay. "She hasn't been feeling good since she left the hospital and she is having trouble sleeping because of nightmares she has been having and is afraid to be alone so I offered to stay with her," said Van. "I see poor Fiona," said Moonbay. "I wish that there was something I could do but I just don't know," said Van sadly. "I think I know of something," said Moonbay as a large grin formed across her face. "What?" asked Van slightly uncomfortable with the smirk that was crossing her face at that moment. "Well I think that you are the perfect thing to help her," said Moonbay as her grin grew even larger. "Huh?" asked Van slightly confused. "Why don't you think about it and I am sure that you will know what I mean," said Moonbay as she took off down one of the hallways. Van then walked off after that heading in the opposite direction.  
  
Van and Fiona were taking a walk outside the base later that evening. 'Get a grip Van,' thought Van because for some reason he seemed nervous around her. It was odd for him because he has never felt this way around Fiona. 'We know how the other feels. So why am I so nervous?' Van asked himself. Fiona was happy which he was really glad for but suddenly in less than a second she just started to freak out. "Fiona what is wrong?" asked Van as she collapsed to her knees. Fiona didn't say anything. All that she did was point to and area. Van looked and saw that it was Eric and he was spying on them. "What are you doing here," yelled Van as he stepped in front of Fiona trying to shield her. "I am here for Fiona," said Eric in a very calm expression. "Forget it," yelled Van as Fiona tried to hide herself behind him. images flashed through her head at what he had done to her. "You can not stand in the way of what was meant to be," said Eric as he started to run off. "I will be back so you had better not think that you have won," said Eric. Van got really mad and ran after him but ran into a zoid that Eric got into which was a genosaurer very similar to the one that Raven used to have. "What the! a genosaurer?" said a very surprised Van. Eric started to attack but Van managed to dodge its attacks but Eric managed to get away again. Van wondered how he got a genosaurer but put that aside to go and check on Fiona.  
  
By the time that Van got to Fiona she was shaking a lot and he tried to comfort her. "It is ok Fiona he's gone," said Van as he wrapped Fiona within a tight embrace. "Please keep him away from me," said Fiona in a tone so full of fear that it made Van just hold her even tighter. "You know that I love you and that I will help you out in every way that I can," said Van and Fiona cheered up by this. "Thank you Van," said Fiona slightly calmer but yet with her tone still full of fear. "I just hope that we can stop him before he tries anything again," said Van, 'or before he manages to hurt Fiona more then he already has. He has hurt her enough already,' thought Van. "Fiona do you think that you can stand up?" asked Van very nicely. She got up to her feet but still held on tightly to Van. "Why don't you go and get some sleep," said Van quietly. Fiona merely nodded as she started to walk with Van back into the base. Van helped Fiona to get to her room and he stayed there till she got to sleep. Van got up from the chair that he had been sitting in for the past few minutes and walked towards the door. "Zeke," said Van and Zeke came walking around a corner towards Van. "Stay with Fiona. I need to go talk to the others. I will be back soon. Just look after her," said Van. Zeke growled in a response that Van knew as a yes. "Thanks buddy. Just be quiet since she is sleeping at the moment and I don't want to wake her up," said Van as he walked down the halls.  
  
"I don't believe it," yelled Thomas as Van told them all that had happened. "And you said that he had a genosaurer Van?" asked Moonbay not liking the sound of this in the least. "Yeah I am positive about the genosaurer and he was also so insistent on getting to Fiona," said Van quietly. "That guy won't give up," said Thomas as he rested his head in his hands. "We have to capture that guy before he does anymore harm to Fiona," said Van with such urgency in his voice that it surprised everyone there. All of a sudden they heard a scream and Van at first thought that it was Fiona having another bad dream until he heard Zeke growling really loudly. They all ran very fast down the halls towards Fiona's room. When they reached the room they threw the door open and they saw Eric standing there right by her bed as Fiona was trying to get as far away from him as possible. "You must be really stupid to try and do the same thing twice in one night," said Irvine as he advanced towards him cracking his knuckles. "I will never give up as I told you Van," said Eric as he took a step towards Fiona making her move even farther away. "But you won't get away this time," said Van. As soon as he said that Eric jumped out the window and fell to the ground and landed without getting hurt. He tried to run but soldiers surrounded him with their guns out and ready. "I thought that you would try something again so I prepared for it and set a trap for you," said Van with a smirk crossing his face. "You will pay for this Van," Eric growled as the soldier took him away. They took him away and Fiona kept as far from him as she could get but he never took his eyes off of her with a large grin on his face. "Yes we have finally captured him," said Moonbay happily. Van was not too happy though. "What is wrong Van?" asked Irvine. "That seemed far too easy and why was he smiling while he was being taken away?" asked Van. "You are right, we had better put more guards on him so that he won't try anything," said Thomas. Fiona when she heard this started to get really worried. 'I have a very bad feeling about all of this,' thought Fiona.  
  
Van was with Fiona in his room because they were both having trouble getting to sleep. "Van do you think that he is planning something?" asked Fiona as she walked over to a window and looked out towards the night sky. "I don't know Fiona but even if he does he will never lay a hand on you," said Van very protectively. Fiona couldn't help but smile at Vans reassuring words but was still feeling worried. Out of nowhere Van had come up to her and had wrapped his arms around her waist. This surprised her greatly, but she thought it felt good. "You have nothing to worry about I told you Fiona I will never let him lay his hands on you so you should not have anything to worry about," said Van with words that sent butterflies through Fiona's stomach. Van then started to kiss the back of her neck. The feeling for Fiona was more than anything that she could have ever thought. Van suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Van?" asked Fiona. She looked at him and saw that he had a surprised look on his face. "I am sorry about that. I just couldn't help it," said Van as he walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Fiona asked very quickly. "I am going to my room before I do something else that you might not be ready for," said van as he walked through the door. Fiona then let a very disappointed look cross her face.  
  
Van found himself laying down on his bed thinking about what just happened. "I might have ruined what I had with Fiona by nearly letting that happen," said Van. "It is just that I couldn't control myself," he said. 'She didn't seem to disagree,' came a voice in his head. "I have to stop thinking about this," said Van as he turned over and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when the door to his room was opened up. Van didn't seem to notice until a voice brought out him out of his attempted sleep. "Van," came Fiona's voice. Slightly startled van turned around and what he saw made his jaw drop right to the floor. Fiona stood right in front of him wearing a white nightgown that showed off a lot. Van used as much self-control not to just grab he and pull her at him. "F-Fiona," stuttered Van admiring what he was seeing. 'Stop it,' he scolded himself. "W-what are you doing here?" asked Van. Fiona just blushed a deep crimson that seemed to match her eyes. "Is something wrong?" asked Van. "No, it isn't that it is just that. Well," said Fiona unsure how to put this. Van was then taken by surprise when she kissed him and lowered him down to the bed. Fiona then pulled away and looked at Van. "I want you Van," said Fiona with desire very clear in her voice. "F-Fiona," stuttered Van, "I-I we can't," said Van. "Why not?" asked Fiona slightly disappointed. "Don't take me wrong it isn't that I don't want you. It is just that Eric almost had the chance to do something like rape you. I don't want it to seem like I am taking advantage, because you are still being hurt by the mere thought of what happened," said Van with much sincerity. Fiona was surprised with how honest he was being with her. "Please Van. I need you very badly. I love you with all my heart. This is something I really want. He did it because I didn't want it with him, but I do want it with you," said Fiona. Van didn't know what came over him because the next thing that he knew he flipped Fiona onto her back as he hovered over her. Fiona also seemed surprised by this. Van just stared deep into her Crimson eyes with a look of lust in his eyes. He leaned down and gave Fiona a quick kiss on the lips. 'Don't do this,' his mind was yelling at him. Van didn't know if he could take much more though. He just felt like he had to have her. He then started to lay light kisses along her neck. Fiona moaned in pleasure at this feeling. Van then pulled away and looked into Fiona's eyes once again. "Are you sure you want this, because if I start I don't think I will be able to stop myself," said Van giving her the chance to stop. "Yes, I want this more than anything," was all Fiona said before she leaned up and kissed Van with a lot of passion. They both gave into the longing that they had for each other.  
  
The next morning Van woke up and just laid there watching Fiona. Fiona was in a very peaceful sleep compared to all the nightmares that she had been having the past few weeks. She slept with a smile on her face during her dreamless sleep. One of her bangs feel in the way of her face and Van reached over and carefully brushed it out of the way. This caused Fiona to stir a little. She slowly opened her eyes and was met by a smiling Van. "Morning beautiful," said Van with a loving gaze. "Morning Van," said Fiona as she still laid there in his arms, which Van loved. "Sleep well?" asked Van with as much kindness in his voice as possible. "Yeah," said Fiona as she snuggled into Van's chest. "I am glad to hear that," said Van as a smile crossed his face once again. A growl was then heard coming from Van's stomach. "I am hungry how about you?" asked Van with a sheepish grin. "Can't I just stay here?" asked Fiona as she closed her eyes again. "Sure. How about I go and get some food for both of us?" asked Van. "That sounds good," said Fiona. "Then I will be right back," said Van as he reluctantly got out of bed. He quickly got dressed and then walked out the door. He might have only been gone for a few seconds but Fiona already missed him.  
  
"I am back," said Van happily as he walked back into the room. Fiona was just as he had left her. Warm and safe under the covers. "Miss me?" asked Van with a grin. "Always," said Fiona as she kissed him. Van then had a serious look on his face. "What's wrong?" asked Fiona. "As much as I want to stay here there is something that I need to take care of," said Van sadly. Not liking the sound of that, Fiona just had to ask. "What do you have to do?" she asked. "I need to go interrogate Eric," said Van. Fiona face then started to get a scared look on it. "You stay here. I don't want you to be near there," said Van trying to protect her. "I promise that I will be ok," said Van as he kissed Fiona. "I will be back soon. So enjoy your breakfast," said Van as he reluctantly left Fiona's side once again.  
  
As Van got there he found Eric with the same smile he had on when he was taken in. "Why is it that you want Fiona so badly?" asked Van with much determination in his voice. "Because she will be mine and not you or anyone will stop me from making her mine. This prison won't hold me forever and I will escape sooner or later," said Eric with the smile still on his face. "You leave Fiona alone. She does not belong to you or anyone. She is her own person. You won't lay one finger on her with how long you are going to be imprisoned," said Van. "Time in prison isn't going to stop me," said Eric with a sneer on his face. Van was getting more and more ticked off at him. "Forget this," said Van as he got up and walked off. "Say hello to Fiona for me, and that I will see her soon," Eric yelled after Van. Van had to restrain himself from going back and strangling the man for what he was saying. 'Calm down Van. He is only trying to provoke you,' he said to himself. 'Anyways if you go back to strangle him it will take longer for you to get back to Fiona,' thought Van happily.  
  
"How did it go?" asked Fiona upon Van coming back. "Not good. He was playing stupid and wouldn't give any answers," said Van in a disappointed tone. "Are you sure he was playing?" asked Fiona making Van laugh. "Don't know," said Van cheering up a bit. "Are you planning on staying in this room forever?" asked Van with a smirk. "I like it in here. Especially when I am with you," said Fiona with a bright smile on her face. "Come on. You can't stay in here forever," said Van as he dragged Fiona to her feet. Fine, fine," muttered Fiona as she got up from the comfortable bed. Being in the guardian force definitely paid off with all the stuff that they got. Van then managed to drag Fiona out of the room.  
  
A week went by and it was peaceful. Suddenly an explosion rocked the base startling Van and Fiona. "What was that?" asked Fiona. "I don't know. Wait here," said Van. "Actually better yet. Go to the control room. You will be safe there surrounded by soldiers," said Van. "Ok I will," said Fiona as the two of them ran out of the room. While Fiona turned a corner to go to the control room Van turned to go to the cells. Running as fast as he could he reached the cell only to see a lot of smoke and Eric with an organoid. "See ya Van," said Eric as the organoid took him and took off out of there. "No," yelled Van as he ran to his blade liger. Eric got in his genosaurer and took off. Van got in his blade liger and mobilized Zeke to go after him and he was able to catch up. "I told you that I would eventually escape," said Eric smiling. "You might have escaped but you won't get away," said Van. Eric started to run again and Van caught up to him. "Why do you keep on running you know that it is pointless," said Van but Eric ignored this and kept on running. This went on for a few minutes with them getting farther and farther away from the base. "Hahahahahahahaha," laughed Eric suddenly. "What are you laughing at?" asked Van who was losing his patience. "As I said Fiona will be mine and I have lead you into a trap. I left my organoid behind to pick something up before I leave," said Eric. "WHAT! Oh no, Fiona," said Van as he turned around to run to the base.  
  
At the base it was quite and they saw no sign of the two zoids. "I hope Van is ok," said Fiona. As she was saying that Irvine thought that he heard something from behind them but when he turned around there was nothing there. "What is it Irvine?" asked Moonbay looking at him. "It is nothing I just thought that I heard something," said Irvine. Then there was an explosion in the wall behind him and the purple organoid appeared. It rammed through everyone injuring a lot of them and grabbed onto Fiona and flew off with everyone chasing after it but they were unable to catch up and it got away with Fiona. "Fiona," yelled a weak Moonbay before passing out. "Van is not going to be happy about this," said Irvine with a bruise on his arm and a cut lip. As he said that Vans blade liger came into view rushing at full speed towards the base.  
  
Van came in and got out of the liger as Zeke also got out of the liger. Van was rushing around trying to find Fiona when he ran into Irvine. "Irvine, where is Fiona?" he asked. "We were attacked by the organoid and it grabbed Fiona and took off after injuring a lot of people in the base," said Irvine clutching his injured arm. Van took it really hard. He fell to the ground and started to cry. "I said to her I wouldn't let anyone get her but I wasn't able to help her," said Van as he took what happened. "There was nothing you could have done Van, you didn't know what he was going to do when you chased after him," said Irvine. "I should have," yelled Van as he walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Irvine. "To find Fiona," said Van before running out of the room. Van immediately went off to get to the liger again to go and look for Fiona. 


	4. search and rescue

Van had searched as hard as he could for a long time but was unable to find any sign of where she was. He hadn't given up hope on finding her but went back to the base very disheartened. "Did you have any luck Van?" asked Thomas who was waiting for him. "No," said Van in a tone of voice that didn't sound anything like his usual self. "We must find her we don't know what Eric will do to her after what he did last time," said Thomas thinking back to what had happened to Fiona. "Van you need to stop blaming yourself though. You won't be able to find her in the state that you are in now," said Thomas. Van just walked off leaving Thomas alone. "I was only trying to help," Thomas yelled back at Van's retreating form.  
  
All that night Van just laid awake thinking about Fiona. "I should not have left her here alone," he said to himself. "It is all my fault. He has her because of me. I failed in my promise to her. However I have to try and make good on it or I won't be able to live with myself," he said as confidence was building up in his voice. "I will find her. I have to find her. it is the only way that I can be happy again," he said to himself. "I don't know where she is though. So how will I know where to look," Van said to himself. "I can't let her stay with him, but there isn't anything that I can do. "She is more important to me than anything. Yet I failed to protect her," Van said to himself. "Fiona," was the last thing that he said before he fell into a very restless sleep.  
  
Fiona was just waking up and she was unsure where she was. "Ah she is waking up," said a voice Fiona had not heard before. She then got to have a very blurry look around at her surrounding. She was in a cell as far as she could tell but her vision was still blurry and she felt dizzy from the drug. "Where am I," Fiona asked still trying to see thing a little more clearly. "You young zoidian will not know that or if you escape you will tell your friends the location of this place," said the man very calmly. "Who are you?" asked Fiona slightly fearful of the answer. "He is just a doctor my dear Fiona," came Eric's voice. Suddenly Fiona started to get dizzy again and passed out. "She is out cold again. How much of that drug did you give her?" asked the man glaring at Eric. "Too much unfortunately doctor," said Eric in a voice that was way to calm. "Well it is not like it will matter I will soon have all the information that I will need for you," said the doctor. "That is good," said Eric, "and you will soon be all mine Fiona," said Eric as he put a grin on his face.  
  
"Have you found out anything yet on where Fiona is yet?" asked Moonbay who had a broken arm that was in a cast. "Nothing as of yet," said Herman staring at a bunch of data on a screen. "Where is Van?" asked Irvine looking around the Van-less room. He also hadn't even seen him for most of the day. "I thought he would have been helping us look for her," said Irvine very seriously. "He is in his room sulking once again," said Moonbay in a disappointed voice. "He hasn't slept in days and won't do anything," said Moonbay. "Why is he taking this so hard? She was our friend too and we aren't acting like that," said Irvine. "I don't know. There must be something going on between the two of them," said Moonbay. "I think that may be it," said Irvine as he turned around and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Moonbay seeing him leave. "I am going to see if I can get him out of there," said Irvine as he walked off. "He could definitely use a good talking to with the way that he has been acting these past few days. There was definitely something going on between them but what I wonder actually happened?" Moonbay asked herself.  
  
There was a knock on Vans door and Irvine walked in to find Van just lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with a blank look in his eye. "Van when are you going to get over this. You won't find Fiona by doing nothing," said Irvine in a very serious tone. "Fiona would never be in this mess if I had never found that guy," said Van. "Will you get over this Van? You have to stop blaming yourself. You tried to stop him but you didn't know what he was going to do," yelled Irvine. Van chose to ignore this, which really started to piss off Irvine. "What would Fiona say if she saw the way you are acting right now," said Irvine. Van was hit hard with these few words. Van finally started to talk a little more sensible. "She wouldn't be happy with the way I am acting," said Van starting to regain some of his old self. "Now are you going to come and help us or not," said Irvine. "Yeah. I will be in a few minutes," said Van quietly. "Ok," said Irvine as he walked out of the room. "I shouldn't have been acting like that. I was only making it worse for myself. Now I have to find Fiona before he does anything to hurt her even more," said Van as he walked out of the room.  
  
Fiona was waking up again but this time she was not in a prison cell but in a very nice bedroom. As she stayed there on the bed she started to recover from the effect of the drug. "How long have I been out for?" she asked herself as she groggily sat up in the bed. "One week," came a voice that made Fiona jump since it was coming from Eric. "Keep away from me," yelled Fiona as she jumped far away from him. "What is wrong Fiona not happy to see me?" asked Eric and this made Fiona get even more scared than before. "Fine have it your way for now, but soon you will be mine," said Eric and he left the room. As he walked away he said to himself "Yes you will be mine and you will forget all about Van and your other friends." "It might not be as easy as that," said a voice that came from behind him. Eric turned around and saw the doctor standing behind him. "What do you mean by that?" asked Eric looking skeptically at the doctor. "What I mean is," he then whispered something to Eric. "What? You have to be kidding!" yelled Eric with fury all over his face. "I am afraid not," said the doctor. "There is no doubt about it," said the doctor. Fiona who had been listening through the door and was shocked at what she had just heard. She backed away from the door and fell to her knees. 'I can't be,' thought Fiona as she placed her hands on the ground to help support herself because she felt like she was going to faint. 'It just can't be,' she thought again.  
  
The door to Fiona's room after a few minutes and Eric came walking through with a face full of fury. He saw Fiona on the ground with a look of disbelief on her face. "How dare you," he said in a very low tone. He walked up to Fiona and just stood there, standing before her looking down at her startled Form. He then brought a hand back and slapped Fiona hard across the face. Fiona flew back a couple of feet due to the force of the hit. She got back up and held her now sore cheek in her hands. "How dare you," he repeated in the same low tone as he had before. Fiona stared at him with fear in her eyes from all of the fury that she saw on him. "What made you think that you could do something like that?" he asked, as he got right into her face sending glares at her. The fear that Fiona was feeling before was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. "When you are with someone. You are not supposed to do something like that with another man," he said in a deranged voice. "I was never with you," Fiona yelled into his face. "Yes you are. You are mine, and mine only. Don't you see that?" he asked. "No! I am not yours. I hate you with everything that I am. I love Van and he loves me," she yelled into his face again. He was taken back by her sudden outburst. He quickly recovered though and for some strange reason he put a smirk on his face. "Such a fiery spirit you have. That is why I love you. I will have a lot of fun trying to tame you though," he said with a smile as he walked out of the room.  
  
Van was out looking around for anything that might lead him to finding Fiona. "Man this is getting old we have checked about everywhere and have found no sign about the location of Fiona or that guy Eric," said Van as he pounded his hands on a nearby wall. "Lets not give up Van we will find her sooner or later," said Thomas. "The question I have is if she will be ok when we find her," said Van thinking of all the bad things that Eric could have been doing to her. "He hurt her so badly before and I wasn't there to help in time to stop him. Now it is happening again and I need to find her more than anything," said Van. "It is one of the few things that will keep me going since I know that I have to get her away from him. No matter what it takes though I will help her," said Van with a determination in his eyes that startled Thomas slightly. 'What is up with him? There is something different about him. I can't figure it out though. Could something have happened that I don't know about?' he thought while staring at his friend. "I hope so," said Thomas. "Fiona is scared of him after what he did to her. I can't leave her in his hands. That is why I must find her at all costs," said Van with the determination still very strong in his voice. "She is strong. So I am sure she will be ok once we find her," said Thomas trying to reassure Van. "I know she is. With someone like Eric though, I don't think that it will be enough for her. I hope that she can hold out though until I get there," said Van as he turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"Ah Fiona are you ever going to eat anything," said Eric who was trying to give Fiona food but she kept on rejecting them. "You know that it isn't healthy for you. Especially now," he said with a smile. "Stay away from me," said Fiona not looking at him. "Why Fiona? I am only trying to help you. Yet you are denying my kindness," said Eric putting on a face that made Fiona feel like throwing up. "Van will come to get me and you will be sorry when he finds you," said Fiona with a determination in her eyes that made Eric mad. He managed to calm down though and said, "I doubt it. It has been two weeks since you came here and it doesn't look like they are trying hard enough to find you. So why do you still keep up this small hope that they are actually going to come for you?" asked Eric with a smile on her face. "Van promised me that he would always be there for me and he will come," said Fiona. "He will never find this place so I have nothing to worry about and you will be mine forever," said Eric as he left the room. "Where are you Van?" Fiona asked herself. "You promised. So where could you be?" she asked.  
  
Fiona just stared out a window that was barred up so that she couldn't escape. "I hate it here," she said as she continued to stare out of the window. "I have to escape this place. Yet there doesn't appear to be any way out of here at the moment. The windows are sealed, the door are locked except for when either he or his servants come for me," she said as she now stared at the door. She waited and waited till she got an idea. 'It might work if I am careful. All I have to do is have some patience for the time being. Later on a servant of Eric came in. He was once again trying to bring her food. Yet when he opened the door he didn't see anyone in the room. 'Oh no,' he thought as he tried to run out of the room but as soon as he turned he was hit upside the head with a lamp that Fiona had in her hands. "I can't believe that that work," said Fiona as she looked out the now open door. "I have to get out of here now before someone else comes for me," said Fiona as she ran through the door. The halls were empty but Fiona stilled remained completely alert. Ready in case a servant was to come out from around a corner to see her. She managed to get by as she looked for some way that might help her get out. Luckily for her, she saw a room that had a radio in it. "This will be good in case I get caught," she said quietly as she walked into the room.  
  
Meanwhile Eric was going to check on Fiona. He walked into her room expecting to see her but he found the knocked out servant. "I don't believe it," he yelled as he ran out of the room. "Hey you seal off all the exits. The prisoner has escaped," he said as he ran down the hall and pulled an alarm. Soldiers were everywhere now and on the lookout for Fiona. "Where could she have gone to," he asked himself as he too looked for her hoping that she hadn't already have gotten out of the base. "Sir the area within a ten mile radius has been checked and there is no sign of any life forms out there," said a soldier after a number of minutes of searching. "Where could she be then? If she isn't out there then she must still be in here. She would be trying to hide or get some help. So that could only mean," he said as he suddenly realized where she was after all this time. "She had better not be doing what I think she is doing," he said as he ran down the halls.  
  
At the base nothing was going on. "There is an incoming message," said a soldier. "Bring it up," said Herman as he waited for whoever it was that was trying to contact them to be brought up on the screen. Van and Thomas came walking into the room at this time and were wondering what was going on. A fuzzy screen was brought up but no one was able to make out who it was due to all the static. When the person spoke they were happy to hear that it was Fiona but she sounded terrified. "Please. It is me, Fiona. You have got to help me," said Fiona with terror very clear in her voice. "I am being held hostage and." she was unable to finish because the link died. "Fiona come in," yelled Van as he tried to bring it back up but he got nothing. 'He must have gotten her,' he thought as he knew what was going on at the moment. "Did you get where that was coming from," Van asked a soldier with urgency in his voice. "Hold on a minute as I trace the transmission," said a soldier as he typed in a few keys. A moment later a screen popped up showing the location of the signal. "It is there," said the soldier. 'Finally. We have found them. It is time for me to get you back Fiona,' thought Van.  
  
"Why you! How dare you do this after all the hospitality I have given you," yelled Eric as he grabbed her by the hand hard and started to drag her back to her room. Fiona struggled but his grip was just too strong and she wasn't able to get out of it. "Hospitality you keep me locked up and won't let me go," said Fiona as she struggled against his grip. One slight move and Fiona was able to get her hand free. She immediately broke out in a run and he gave chance after her. It only took a few seconds for him to catch up to her and he grabbed her to prevent her from getting any farther. Fiona couldn't do anything to get loose this time. So she used her nails and gave him a nasty gash on his face. "Why you," he yelled before he used all of his strength and hit her hard across the head knocking her out. "I will not be giving you anymore hospitality," he said as he picked Fiona up and took her away. He quickly ran his hand over the cut and felt the blood as it ran onto his hands. "How dare you do this to me," he said as he carried her down the halls.  
  
"It is time for us to get her back," said Van as determination filled his eyes. 'I will get you back Fiona I promise,' thought Van as he let out a sigh. "It will be about two days travel to get to our destination," said Thomas from the dibison. "That is ok as long as we are able to get Fiona back," said Van. "Van, I am curious about something," said Moonbay as she hopped into the gustav. "What's that?" asked Van as he laid back to try and get some sleep so that he would be at full strength once they got there. "You are acting very strangely when it comes to the subject of Fiona. We are all upset by this, but you have been taking this worse than any of us. Is there something that is going on between the two of you?" asked Moonbay as she turned around to Van expecting an answer but instead she found and already sleeping Van. "Fine. Have it your way, but I will get the answer sooner or later," said Moonbay as she turned back around and drove the gustav through the sandy desert.  
  
It was a day before Fiona was finally able to wake up but this time she was not in the room but in a prison cell. "You are finally waking up," said Eric in a cold voice from right beside her cell. "Where am I?" asked Fiona trying to get a look around the room. "You are in my prison and you have been asleep for three days," said Eric in the same cold voice again. "Now I will give you a choice. You can either stay here and watch as I kill Van or you can be with me and I will let you out of here happily," said Eric as he started to laugh. "You will never be able to kill Van and I would never go with you," said Fiona. "I assure you that I am perfectly able to kill Van. It should be easy in fact," said Eric with a smirk as he returned to his usual self. Fiona wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. "No. You can't. He will get me out of here and we will be happy," said Fiona. "I can make you much happier. So why don't you stay with me?" asked Eric in a pleading voice. Fiona didn't respond to him. "So be it you will pay for this," he said as he walked off.  
  
"Are you sure that you have gotten the coordinates right Moonbay?" asked Van as he looked at the map of their current location. "I am sure of it and we should be there by tomorrow," replied Moonbay. "I sure hope so, because I wouldn't want to take any longer to help her than I need to. She could be suffering and I have to get her out of there before he does something to her," he said hoping that everything was all right with Fiona. "I am sure that Fiona will be alright by the time that we get there. She is strong and will surely be able to hang on in this short amount of time," said Moonbay in hopes that it will help ensure Van that she would be ok. "Fiona, you have to hang on. We are all coming for you," Van said to himself.  
  
"Sir we are ready to get this underway," said a servant. "Good," said Eric. "What is going on," said Fiona. "We are going to move to a new location after what you did they are bound to be on their way here by now," said Eric in an angry voice. "You are going to come if you like it or not so we could do this the easy way or the hard way," he said to Fiona who was struggling to get loose from the men that were holding her. "So be it, I guess it will be the hard way," said Eric as he took out a needle and a drug. He gave the drug to Fiona and she passed out almost immediately. "Take her away," said Eric and they did as they were told. "This could go easy on her if she would just do as I say," said Eric to himself. "Sir we have a problem," said a guard. "What is it?" asked Eric. "There is a large number of zoids heading our way and they should be here within the hour," said the guard. "What! We will have to speed up if we are to get away before they get here," said Eric and he ran off. "That isn't possible sir. It will take much longer than that even if we went as fast as possible," said the soldier. "Then I guess we will just have to fight them then," said Eric as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Van, Irvine, and Thomas. We are coming up to the location so you had better get into your zoids," said Moonbay to the three guys in the back seat as she stopped the gustav for them to get out. "Right we will get going," said Van as he got out of the gustav to get to his zoid with Zeke following right behind him. "Zeke mobilize," yelled Van and Zeke fused with the liger. "We have to be prepared for anything that is to some. Do you think you can handle it Van?" asked Thomas. "I can handle anything if it means that I can get Fiona back to safety. I just know it," said Van as he charged the blade liger forward.  
  
"Sir they have arrived," said a guard nervously. "What this is just great now we are stuck here," said a tired Eric. "Did you at least get the girl out of here?" asked Eric in a quiet yet deadly tone. "Unfortunately no sir there was a problem and we were unable to get her out of here," said the guard. "Bring her to me then. Also get the troops to the zoids," said Eric. "Yes sir," said the guard. Eric then left to go and get into his zoid. "Do you actually think that you can take my Fiona away from me? I don't care what happened. You can't just do that to her and so you will have to pay," said Eric with a smirk as the genosaurer charged up and he took off out of the base ready to take Van on.  
  
Van and the others were already engaged in the battle against numerous zoids, which included Iron Kongs, command wolves, red horns, dark horns, and reddlers. "There are so many of these guys," said Van after taking down ten zoids and many more just took their place. "I know. It will be hard for us to get to Fiona at this rate," said Thomas as he used the megalomax to take down some zoids. "But how are we going to get by?" asked Van. "I have an idea. Van, you go ahead and we will hold off these zoids as long as we can," said Irvine. "Right I'll do it," said Van as he raced off. "Good luck Van, and make sure that when you come back that you have Fiona with you, because if you don't then you will have to answer to me," said Thomas with a smirk. "You have nothing to fear. She is in there and not even the deathsaurer can stop me from getting her back. Even if I have to destroy it ten times over. I will get her back. So you have nothing to worry about," said Van. "I gad better nit. So you had better not fail me," said Thomas as he watched the blade liger running off.  
  
Van was running along getting closer to his destination but was intercepted by Eric. "Ah Van so good to see you," said Eric in a sickening voice. "Eric, give Fiona back to us," yelled Van through gritted teeth. "I don't think so. She is mine and I won't give her up. Especially not to someone like you after what you and her did," said Eric. 'How did he?' Van asked himself but decided to just put it aside. "Well then I guess I will have to defeat you in order to get her back," said Van as he started to attack. He charged up his blades and attacked but the genosaurer quickly moved out of the way. "You will never get me like that," said Eric as he taunted Van. "I just did that to get on your other side," said Van with a smirk as he shot at the ground and created a sand wall. "What? Where is he," yelled Eric and when the sand cleared out there was nothing around. "What? No, he's gotten away," yelled Eric. He ran as fast as he could back to his base but was unable to catch up to Van.  
  
Van got to the base and him and Zeke went in. "Zeke keep your eyes open for any signs of Fiona," Van told Zeke as they walked through the empty hallways. Zeke growled in reply. They kept on walking and they then ran into the last person they wanted to see Eric. "You thought that you could get away from me," said Eric with a smirk. "And you thought that you could take Fiona away from me. well that will just not happen," said Eric as he held an unconscious Fiona in his grasp. "Fiona," yelled Van but she didn't respond. "What did you do to her," yelled Van giving him glares that anyone else would have cowered from. "She is all right she is just heavily sedated," said Eric. Van lost his temper and attacked Eric but he was unable to get a good hit in since he took the chance of hurting Fiona. "You are such a cowardly, hiding behind Fiona like that," said Van a she stopped his attack. "Fine, then it will be fun for me to kill you," said Eric as he handed Fiona to his organoid who held onto her with it's back. "There now we will see if you can beat me," said Eric as they started to fight. Van had the upper hand in the fight and as he was about to defeat Eric. Eric yelled for his organoids help so the organoid dropped Fiona and went to help. However Zeke got in his way and they started to fight each other as well. All of a sudden Eric took out a gun and shot it at Van. Van managed to dodge a few bullets as he charged at Eric. He hit him hard in the gut but Eric shot at Van one more time and it hit him in the stomach but he was able to get up from it. Eric was unlucky though and just laid on the ground in a really bad shape but his organoid got to him and got him out of there before Van could finish him off. Van went over to Fiona as Zeke came up to Van. "Zeke go and get the others," said Van as he clutched his wounded stomach as his breathing became very ragged. Zeke obeyed him and ran off in the direction of the exit. Van got down and picked up Fiona and started to walk off but was having trouble holding Fiona because of his wound but he kept on moving. He managed to get outside. "You are going to be safe now Fiona," said Van but he couldn't take it anymore and collapsed and hit the ground and passed out. 


	5. haven't we already played this game

"She is waking up," said Thomas once he noticed the light stirring of Fiona. "It is about time. That is really good since it has been two days," said Moonbay. Fiona opened her eyes slowly and was shocked to see all of her friends there except Van. "What happened?" she asked as she clutched her sore forehead. "We finally got you back," said Moonbay with a weak attempt at a smile. "But how, last I remember I was being drugged and passing out while being taken away," said Fiona trying her best to remember something but everything was coming up blank. "Well Van managed to get there before they took you too far, but." said Irvine looking towards the floor. "But what happened and where is Van," said Fiona starting to get scared that something bad had happened to him. "Well when he tried to get you back he," said Irvine but he just couldn't get out the last few words. Irvine moved out of the way to show Van in a hospital bed bandaged up. "Van," said a shocked Fiona. "How did he get that way?" asked Fiona trying to get out of the bed to go to him but Thomas and Irvine held her back, but they had a very hard time in doing so because she was so determined to get to him. "We don't know. We found you and him outside but he was already badly hurt at the time. We have no idea what happened when he went to get you," said Moonbay sadly. "Is he going to be ok?" asked Fiona with worry showing all over her face. "He should be," said Thomas. "Did you guys capture Eric?" asked Fiona hoping to god that they at least did that. "No, he was nowhere to be found when we got there," said Irvine. "My guess is that he was the one to do that to Van," said Moonbay. "You should be careful Fiona because he is probably bound to come after you again since he is more than likely still alive," said Moonbay. "We will capture him as soon as possible so you won't have to worry," said Thomas in a determined voice. "Thanks. I appreciate it," said Fiona. "I just hope that Van will be alright," she said as she looked over in Vans direction.  
  
"Where am I," said Van who was just waking up. "You are in a hospital," came a voice that Van knew all too well. His vision was blurry so he couldn't make out the image of who he was talking to but he knew the voice. That had to be the worst part. He had to see her and know that she was ok. "F-Fiona," he said weakly. "Yes it is me," she said. He tried to get up but his side hurt him from where he was shot. "Are you alright," he asked in a very concerned voice. "Yes thanks to you," said Fiona. "What happened and how did I get here?" asked Van. "We were found by Moonbay and the others and they took us to this hospital," said Fiona. Van vision finally came back to him and he was finally able to see Fiona and all of her beauty. "I am glad that you are going to be ok," said Fiona as she wrapped him up in a hug. It hurt a little because f his wound, but it had to be the best thing he had ever felt. "How are you feeling Fiona?" asked Van as he brushed he bangs out of her face so he could see her eyes better. "I am feeling just fine," said Fiona. "I am sorry Fiona," said Van. "For what?" asked Fiona slightly confused. 'I should be apologizing for putting him through this. Yet he is the one that is apologizing,' thought Fiona. "I told you that I wouldn't let him get you but I wasn't able to keep it and he got you," said Van. "It is alright Van I know that you were trying to help me by going after him when he did that but you couldn't have known that he was going to do what he did," said Fiona. "Yeah but I still feel bad about it," said Van. Fiona leaned down and gave Van a kiss and said, "Don't be." This couldn't help but make Van feel a little better. He then brought her back down again for a very passionate kiss. Fiona then remembered something and broke apart much to both of their disappointments. "Van there is something I have to tell you," said Fiona quietly. "What is it Fiona?" asked Van. "Well when I was there I overheard Eric talking to someone about me and that person said that I was," said Fiona but she couldn't finish since everyone else walked in. "What is it?" asked Van. "Never mind I will tell you later," said Fiona. "Ah so you are finally awake," said Irvine. "Yeah I am," said Van. "How long was I out for," Van asked Moonbay. "For three days," said Moonbay. "For that long," said a shocked Van. "Yeah but you should still rest some more so we had better go," said Moonbay. "Ok I'll see you later," said Van. "I think that I will stay here with Van," said Fiona. Everyone left leaving Van and Fiona alone.  
  
It was quiet for a while after all of them left Van and Fiona alone. "What was it you wanted to tell me Fiona?" asked Van wondering what was so important. "What, oh yeah," said Fiona looking at the floor. "Well as I was saying they were talking about me and they said that I was," said Fiona but she stopped. "What is it?" asked Van with concern shown on his face. Fiona used as much courage as she could to tell Van what she had heard. "Van they said that I was. pregnant," said Fiona. "Your pregnant," said an extremely shocked Van. "Yes, because of this though it made Eric so mad that he really wanted to kill you even more," said Fiona and this made Fiona really sad. "It is ok he won't kill me," said Van as he hugged Fiona. "You are not upset?" asked Fiona. "Why would I be? I am going to be a father," said Van with happiness all over his face. "and you are going to be the mother. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me," said Van. "I am going to be a mother. This is the first time that I have really been able to think about it. I am happy that it is you who is the father and not someone else," said Fiona. "I am glad to. Eric won't hurt any of us. Not me, not you, not the baby. I am going to get rid of him so that our baby will live a peaceful life with us," said Van before he pulled Fiona down for a nice long kiss. They broke it off only because they needed some air. "Please be careful Van I don't want you to get hurt," said Fiona as she laid down beside him. "Don't worry Fiona I will be careful," said Van wrapping his arms around her as the two of them fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Eric is standing at the top of a cliff overlooking a town that he knew Fiona was in. "they may have you back for now Fiona but I will get you back and destroy Van so he can't stand in my way. Why is it that you want him though. I just don't get it. I can give you everything that you could possibly want and yet you want him. I will have to get rid of him then so that you will have only me to come to," he said to himself. "Van you have stood in my way for too long and I will get you for taking Fiona away from me," he once again told himself as he got into his zoid and started to walk in the other direction. "Maybe I should stay here. I might be able to get Fiona if I am patient," he said to himself before stopping his zoid and getting out. "Nice place," he said looking at his surroundings. "Makes me sick," he said walking off.  
  
Over a week has past and Van was able to get up and walk around again. "I hate it here. I need to get out," said Van clawing at the door, which made Fiona giggle a little. "I think it would probably be fine for you to go out," said the doctor that Van had. 'Thank god," said Van as he got dressed and after taking Fiona's hand led the two of them out of the room. Van and the others were walking around the village. Van couldn't keep his eyes off of Fiona and he was still a shock to him that she was pregnant. Thomas was watching Van and he noticed the way Van was looking at Fiona. "Van can I ask you a question?" asked Thomas. "Sure what is it?" asked Van. "Tell me this. Are you in love with Fiona?" asked Thomas knowing for some reason he wasn't going to like the answer. "Yes I am," said Van. 'I hate being right,' thought a saddened Thomas. "Oh I see," said a very disappointed Thomas. Van started to speed up to go and catch up to Fiona who had gotten ahead of everyone as the rest of them split up to do what they wanted to. When everyone left to do their things it left Van, Fiona, and Thomas alone. "Thomas can I ask a favor of you?" asked Van very seriously. "What is it," Thomas replied. "Can you look after Fiona for a little while because there is something I have to do alone and I don't want her to be left alone," said Van looking in Fiona's direction. "Sure I think that I can do that, but what for?" asked Thomas. "I can't tell you guys but please do this for me," said Van. "I said sure," said Thomas. "Thanks Thomas," said Van as he left. "Where is Van going to?" asked Fiona. "He had to do something by himself so he asked me to stay with you," said Thomas. "I wonder what it is that he has to do that I can't come along with him," said Fiona. "I don't know," said Thomas.  
  
Van was looking for a specific place when he ran into Irvine. "Where are you going and where is Fiona," said Irvine thinking that Fiona had been taken again since he didn't see Fiona anywhere around it. "I left her with Thomas because there was something important I had to do," said Van trying to get away but Irvine grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "What is it?" asked Irvine a little suspicious of Van. "I can't tell you right now but you will more than likely find out sooner or later," said Van trying to escape. Irvine then pulled him back again. "What are you hiding?" asked Irvine looking intently at Van. "I-I am not hiding anything. Now let me go," said Van. "You are a lousy liar. Now what is going on??" asked Irvine. "Alright. You want to know?" asked Van. "Yeah," said Irvine. "Then get closer, closer. All right. This is the case. YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT," yelled Van before slipping away while Irvine was slightly stunned. "Ok whatever," said Irvine thinking that he was going to go deaf. "What is he up to," said Irvine to himself.  
  
Van was walking along until he found what he was looking for. "Ah there is the place," said Van. He went in and about twenty minutes later he came out of it with a package that he put into his shirt to hide it from everyone. He then went to find Fiona and Thomas. "There they are," said Van after walking around for a while. "Hey you two," yelled Van making the two of them turn around to look at him. Fiona got excited and immediately ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. "Hey Van where have you been?" asked Fiona as she held on tightly afraid that he would suddenly disappear. "I just had to do something alone that is all. Are you ok with that?" asked Van. "I am ok with it, but why couldn't I have gone with you?" asked Fiona a little saddened. "Because it was something I had to do alone," said Van. "We ran into Irvine he said that he saw you," said Thomas. "Yeah I ran into him to," said Van. "He looked like he was going deaf because he had a little trouble hearing us," said Fiona with a laugh. "Yeah. He wouldn't leave me alone. So I kind of yelled very loudly in hi ear to get away," said Van. This made Fiona laugh a little. "It is so good to hear you laugh again," said Van in a whisper into her ear. "I am just very glad that I am back with you. I hated it there. He kept me confined and tried everything that he could in hoped that it would make me forget you," said Fiona. "I am glad to see that all of those attempts failed," said Van. "Just the thought that I knew that you were going to come for meallowed me to keep going on without him making me do anything," said Fiona as she leaned into Van as they walked. "I am glad to hear that," said Van with a smile. They walked around for a little before they decided to head back to the hotel that they were staying at.  
  
Before they got there they ran into the last person they wanted to see, Eric. "What are you doing here," yelled Van as he stepped in front of Fiona to keep him away from her. "I have come to get what is rightfully mine," he said staring at Fiona. "Why do you think that she belongs to you?" asked a very angry Van. He was just about ready to burst and lay a all out assault on Eric. "Because I get what I want. Just because she is pregnant with your child doesn't mean I won't stop till she is mine," said Eric with a sneer. "Did he just say that Fiona was pregnant Van?" asked an extremely shocked Thomas. He knew that they loved each other but he didn't know that it had gotten this far. "Yeah he did and she is pregnant with my child," said Van, which made Thomas really upset. "Now hand over Fiona and I won't have to hurt you too badly," said Eric. "We will never hand Fiona over to you," said Van. "Fiona you have to get out of here," yelled Van. Fiona tried to run but was stopped by the organoid, which grabbed on to her. "Let me go, help me Van," yelled Fiona. "Fiona," yelled Van running after her, but the organoid moved too fast and got away. "Give her back," yelled Van. "I don't think so," said Eric as the organoid walked up to him with the struggling Fiona. "She's beautiful isn't she?" asked Eric as he caressed Fiona's cheeks. She responded by trying to bite him. he just pulled his hand back. "I won't let you take her away from me again not after we just got her back," said Van as he attacked Eric but Eric was quick and he kicked Van in his wound. Van fell to the ground hard and laid unconscious. "Van!" yelled Thomas as he immediately attacked Eric in the same attempt to get Fiona back. Once again Eric was too quick and ducked and flipped Thomas over making him land hard like Van and he too became unconscious. "So much for them," said Eric as he went off with his prize.  
  
"Van, Van wake up," yelled Moonbay slapping Van on the cheeks to get him to wake up. "Where am I?" asked Van as he opened his eyes. "You are at the hotel," said Moonbay. "What happened Van and where is Fiona?" asked Irvine immediately. "We were going back to the hotel when we saw Eric. We tried to get Fiona out of danger but he took her again and knocked us out when we tried to get her back," said Van. "He got Fiona again," said Moonbay. "Yes and this time there was nothing I could have done to help her. I failed her once again," said Van sadly. "It is not your fault even Thomas was out cold when we found him," said Irvine. "What are we going to do we don't know where he went this time because I don't think he would be stupid enough to go back to his old place," said Van. "We can't do anything right now because we are not even prepared for it but we will work as fast as we can in order to get Fiona back," said Moonbay. "Well I am going to go and find her with my liger. Come on Zeke," said Van and Zeke came with him as he ran off to go look for Fiona. "Wait Van. You have to think about this," yelled Irvine but Van didn't listen to him and just kept on running. He got to the blade liger and just rushed off. "Please Fiona you have to hold on," said Van to himself as he moved as fast as he could in the direction that the organoid went.  
  
"Well Fiona it is nice to see you again," said Eric. "Let me go and what did you do to Van and Thomas?" yelled Fiona as she stilled struggled against the organoid. "I took care of them and you are now mine forever," said Eric with a smile. "Keep away from me," yelled Fiona dodging his every attempt to touch her face. "Are we going to have to go through this again?" asked Eric. "You don't know Van he will come after you and will get me back again Eric," yelled Fiona. "I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't," said Eric. "And what is that suppose to mean," yelled Fiona. "It means that I don't think that he will come for fear of his own life," said Eric. "Van would never leave me with you he promised me," said Fiona. "Then why is it that I have you with me right now," said Eric. Before Fiona could say a word there was a loud noise and Van and the blade liger showed up. "What how is it that you could have found me so quickly," yelled Eric. "I know what your mind is like you think that we wouldn't look at your old place," said Van. "Yeah well you will not get Fiona back," he said as he grabbed Fiona and tried to run to his zoid but Van stopped him. He threw Fiona aside and she hit a large rock hard and hurt her leg badly. As Van watched this Eric got to his zoid and got ready to fight Van. "You have no chance of winning against me. My genosaurer is as strong as a genobreaker with all the improvements that I made to it," said Eric as he charged at Van before he could even get into his zoid. "What that is impossible," said Van as he hopped into the blade liger. Van attacked Eric but he moved out of the way. "You will have to do better than that to beat me," he said as he fired his guns and Van jumped in the air and he flew over the genosaurer and Van did something and managed to knock off the guns on its back. "Not bad but you still won't defeat me," said Eric as he prepared to fire his charged particle gun. Van activated his blade shields to stop it and it worked just in time and Van charged through and sliced off the head to the zoid which fell to the ground and exploded but the two of them managed to get out just in time. "I can't believe that he defeated us but this isn't over for him because I will be back and next time I won't be as easy to beat," said Eric and they ran off before Van could try to stop them. "I can't believe that it was that easy to beat him," said Van with a laugh. Van got out of the liger and he ran over to Fiona who was lying unconscious on the ground. "Fiona. are you ok?" asked Van. She didn't reply but Van could tell from her even breathing that she was going to be just fine. Van picked her up and took her to a nearby area.  
  
Van started a fire and started to work on bandaging Fiona's leg. Fiona woke up and saw Van doing this. "Van you came to get me," said Fiona happily. "Yes but you shouldn't move on your leg right now. It looks like it isn't too bad, but I suggest that you stay off of it," said Van. "Yes doctor," said Fiona as a joke. Van couldn't help but laugh at this. Before he realized it though Fiona gave Van a hug. "What was that for?" asked Van slightly surprised. "Because you came to help me, and is it illegal for me to hug you for no reason if you hadn't helped me?" asked Fiona. "Thanks Fiona," said Van as he returned the embrace. "Your welcome," said Fiona as they gave each other a kiss. "We should stay here for tonight and we will head back to the town in the morning so they can help your leg," said Van as he tied up the bandage around her leg. "That sounds like a good idea," said Fiona with a slight yawn. "Get some sleep Fiona you have been through enough for tonight," said Van as he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Ok I'll go to sleep," said Fiona almost already asleep. "I am going to go and find some sticks to keep the fire going I won't be far so don't worry," said Van as he reluctantly let go and got up. "I won't," said Fiona as she fell asleep. Van got up and went to go and get wood for the fire. When he was out of sight of Fiona he took something out of his pocket and looked at it but quickly put it back in his pocket and got the wood and went back to find Fiona fast asleep. Van quickly put the wood in the fire and decided that he would go and get some sleep like Fiona. He laid back down next to Fiona and wrapped his arms around her before he too fell asleep. 


	6. the horrible attack

Fiona eyes opened to sunlight hitting her face. She felt Van's arms wrapped protectively around her and she relax some more enjoying the feeling. "Fiona," Van mumbled in his sleep. An idea came over Fiona when she heard this. Very carefully as to not wake him up she got out of his hold. Looking down she bent over and gave him a kiss on the lips. At first there was no reaction until he started to kiss back. That was when Fiona knew that he was awake. Pulling away, she saw him looking back at her. "I don't think I am completely awake yet," said Van in a joking manner. "Then let me help," said Fiona as she kissed him again. This went on before they reluctantly broke away for air. "Come on. We should head back before Eric shows up," Van said, thought he was very reluctant to because it felt so good at that moment to have Fiona in his arms. Van stood up and put an arm around Fiona's waist. Helping her out because of her sore foot. "How's your foot?" asked Van with worry in his voice. "It still hurts pretty bad," said Fiona as she winced in pain. "We had better get it checked when we get back just to be safe," said Van as he lifted her up into the blade liger's back seat. Taking the front seat, he closed the canopy and got the blade liger going. They had only traveled for a few minutes before they came across the place where the fight had taken place just yesterday. "Where is the genobreaker remains?" asked Fiona noticing that they were gone. "He must have taken them. What can he do with some remains though?" asked Van.  
  
"How could I have been beaten so easily when my genosaurer was more powerful than any other," said Eric as he looked over the remains of his zoid. "Blade. What do you think that we should do?" asked Eric to his organoid. The organoid growled and this caused Eric to smile. "That is perfect. A genobreaker should be perfect to get the job done," said Eric with a laugh. "Van had enough trouble with the genobreaker that Raven had but my zoid is even more powerful than his so it will make it an unstoppable zoid," said Eric again causing him to laugh even more. "Van will seriously regret the day that he met me, and took my Fiona away from him. Fiona and me were meant to be. He took her away from me and he will die for it. I will be able to destroy Van and get Fiona in just a short amount of time," he said with a wicked grin across his face. "You know what to do blade," said Eric pointing to the ruined genosaurer. The organoid growled in agreement before he took to the sky and fell down upon the genosaurer. A bright light started to form around it and it was wrapped in an evolution cocoon. "Good now I will get Fiona," said Eric. He started to laugh once more.  
  
"Van, you got Fiona back," said Thomas happily as Van helped to get Fiona out of the liger. "Yeah and it wasn't as hard as I thought that it would be to find her," said Van as he picked Fiona up bridal style and jumped out of the blade liger. "What is wrong with Fiona?" asked Thomas noticing that Fiona looked like she was in pain. "She hurt her ankle. We have to go get it checked," said Van seriously. "What about Eric Van?" asked Thomas with so much seriousness in his voice. "Unfortunately he got away again, but not before I destroyed his zoid," said Van hoping that it would be a while before they saw him again. "That might slow him down a bit," said Irvine. "Yeah but the strange thing is that earlier today when we went to get in the liger the remains of the zoid were gone," said Van. "What if he tries to revive it and make it a genobreaker?" asked Thomas knowing that most likely that is what Eric would need the remains of the genosaurer for. He knew that organoids could revive zoids because he had heard of what happened to make the blade liger. "I don't know what we will do if that should happen, because when I fought him he said that his zoid was already as powerful as a genobreaker," said Van hoping that this wouldn't happen. "That is pretty powerful but you still beat it," said Irvine. "I guess. Listen, we will have to talk about this later because I have to take Fiona to go and get her leg helped," said Van and him and Fiona walked off to get Fiona's leg checked.  
  
"I think that it is about time that we head back to the base since we got Fiona back and it might not be safe to this place if Eric should come back even more powerful than ever," said Moonbay with dread in her voice. "You are probably right and Fiona might be much safer at the base," said Van looking at the sleeping Fiona. "So we had better get going," said Irvine and they all packed up. Van walked over to Fiona and shook her lightly. "Hey Fiona. you need to wake up," Van said kindly. She groggily opened her eyes and sat up. 'Why?" asked Fiona sleepily. "We are going to be leaving. I know you are tired from all that has happened but we really do need to get going," said Van as he wrapped his arm around Fiona's shoulder. "Ok," was all that Fiona said. They went out and got in the gustav. "Moonbay I think that I will go back in my dibison," said Thomas. "Ok we will see you back at the base," replied Moonbay. Thomas got in his zoid and went off. "We should hurry before we see Eric again," said Moonbay. "Right," said Irvine.  
  
"Moonbay do you know where the next town is because I thought that it would be smart to stop there for the night?" asked Irvine noticing that everyone was getting very tired. "There should be a town a few miles away, but we could be back by tomorrow morning if we keep on going," said Moonbay looking at a map. "What do the rest of you think about this?" Moonbay asked Van and Fiona. They didn't answer her and she looked around to find Van and Fiona sleeping in each other's arms. She gave a smile at the sight before her. "They look really cute sleeping like that," said Moonbay dreamily. "Why don't we just keep going for now," said Irvine, "They have gone through enough and deserve to rest and they look happy just like that," said Irvine. "It would be smart if we got to the base as soon as possible," said Moonbay. "You are right that would be smart," said Irvine. "So just keep on going," said Irvine. He then looked up at the dark sky.  
  
The evolution cocoon started to break apart and in it's place stood a pure black genobreaker. "Perfect. This is exactly what I needed to get the job done," he said to himself. hopping into the genobreaker he immediately looked over the controls. "Good they aren't much different from the controls of the genosaurer so that should save me a great deal of time just trying to learn it," he said as he gripped the control. "This time Van you will not survive my attack," he said. "Why don't we have a small test of its power?" asked Eric with a smirk. He heard a growl of agreement form his organoid and he moved the genobreaker fast. "Has good speed. That is good to see because I will need it to match up with the speed of the blade liger," said Eric. He looked in front of him and saw a decent sized hill in front of him. "Let's do this," said Eric as he pressed a few keys. The clamps to the genobreaker went into the ground and its mouth opened up and started to bring in energy. The energy was released and what was once the hill was not there anymore. "This is perfect. The power is exactly what I need. Van will fall before my power," said Eric before he laughed and insane laugh.  
  
Moonbay and the others had finally arrived at the base. "It is good that we didn't stop because we were able to get here a few days earlier than it took us to get there," said Irvine with a sigh of relief. "Fiona, we are back," said Van as he shook her sleeping for. "I know," said Fiona as she woke up with a yawn. "Can we just go back to sleep because it is way to early right now," said Fiona noticing that the sun was just barely even seen. Maybe only a very small dot of it was shown. "I have no problem with that," said Van with a smile before he put an arm around Fiona's shoulder and they went into the base but since it was really early in the morning they were still really tired. However Van stopped though when he could have sworn that he saw a very bright flash of light in the horizon opposite from the sun. "What is it Van?" asked Fiona looking in the same direction yet seeing nothing there. "Nothing, I just thought that I saw something," said Van with a shake of his head. "Oh ok,' said Fiona as the two of them walked into the base and immediately went to one of their rooms and fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
Nearby Eric had caught up to them and was waiting for his chance to attack. He just stood there on a hill that overlooked the base. He just stood there unflinchingly and did nothing as he watched the sun rise and brighten up the area. He had to of at least stood there in the same position for at least two hours before he gave off a smirk and walked to the genobreaker. "Today this will all end. Van Flyheight will meet his end by my hands like it was meant to be. Then Fiona will only have me left to turn to," said Eric with a laugh. "I wanted to see Van suffer for his life before I kill him, but I guess I might as well get it over with now and not have to worry about him later," He said before he started his attack.  
  
Van was asleep but was woken up by a shaking of the base from the attack. He immediately got out of the bed and he got dressed and went to figure out what was going on. "What is going on?" asked Van as he entered the control room. "We are being attacked by a black genobreaker," said Herman looking at a screen. "Could it be Eric?" asked Van thinking that what they talked about might have come true. "It is him because he told us that he would stop attacking if we handed over Fiona and also hand over you for him to destroy," said Herman sadly knowing that it wasn't something that he could do right now. "We must get everyone to safety," said Moonbay as she ran out of the room. "Right I will go out to hold him off and you work on getting everyone to safety," said Van. "Ok Van you do that," said Irvine. Van left and got into his liger. "Mobilize Zeke," yelled Van. Zeke did as he was told. Van ran out to face off against Eric.  
  
"Ah here comes Van," said Eric. "Mobilize Blade," yelled Eric. The organoid then fused with the genobreaker. "Good at least I know that this time the organoid is here and not at the base trying to get Fiona," said Van knowing that now there was nothing to stop this fight. "So good to see you Van how do you like my new genobreaker," said Eric. "I am unimpressed. I have faced them before and Raven's was probably much better then yours because he is a much better pilot," said Van. "Raven is a pathetic wimp compared to me Van," said Eric with a smile. "I will be the judge of that when I see dead," said Van letting his anger get the better of him. "You will be after I show you what it is capable of," said Eric as the two zoids flew at each other. Van attacked but he wasn't able to hit the zoid. "I am much quicker this time so you won't be able to hit me Van," said Eric with a laugh at Van's attempt. "So that won't mean that I won't defeat you," said Van. "Ha, that makes me laugh," said Eric. Van attack and jumped on the genobreaker and the liger used its teeth to bite it but it had no effect on it. "What? I can't even damage this thing," said an astonished Van. Van charged up his blades and attacked but the genobreaker dodged it and grabbed the liger by the blades. "See you have no chance," Eric said and he tore off both of the blades. "No I have lost both of the blades what am I going to do," said Van as worry went throughout his body. "Nothing," said Eric as he prepared to shoot a charged particle gun. He fired but Van managed to dodge the attack but the base was in the way and it hit it but it wasn't destroyed but it did start to burn up. "What, no I have got to go and help them," said Van. He tried to get back to the base but was stopped by Eric. "I won't let you go not when I could force you to watch as the base containing all of your friends burns down," said Eric with a laugh. Van fired his guns and this managed to distract Eric enough to let him get by and head back to the base. When he got there he got out of the liger outside and went into the base.  
  
Eric was watching this and he said, "So what if I didn't manage to kill him at the moment. He won't even make it out of the base in time to save his own life said Eric as he sat back in the cockpit and watched the show with amusement. "As much as I will enjoy seeing Van die, I just hope that Fiona manages to get out. I can't allow her to die before I make her mine," He just stayed there and watched as the base burned. "You have no chance of survival Van. Now I will be rid of you and will be able to be with my sweet Fiona," said Eric with a laugh.  
  
Van was in the base trying to help people get out before the base collapsed. As most of the people got out Van asked, "Where's Fiona?" he asked with a lot of urgency in his voice. "I thought she was already out," said Thomas starting to panic that Fiona might not have made it out. "She isn't, I can't find her anywhere," Van said. "Finish getting the rest of the people out. I will go and look for Fiona," said Van and then he quickly ran into the base.  
  
Van looked around for a while being unable to find Fiona. He didn't give up though, not finding her made it even more important for Van to find her. He kept looking and he found her and she was trapped under a fallen piece of the base but she looked all right. "Van help me?" she asked when she noticed him. Van quickly ran to her side and helped her get out. "Are you ok Fiona?" asked Van looking her over for any serious injuries. "I am fine but we have to get out of here soon. The fire keep on spreading," said Fiona. "You're right, lets go," said Van as he grabbed her hand and they ran to get out of the place. When they were almost out when a beam fell. Van noticed it at the last moment. Van grabbed Fiona and threw her forward. The beam now separated Van and Fiona. at the moment, Fiona was the only one capable of getting out. "Fiona go, I will find another way out," said Van seriously. "Van I won't leave you," said Fiona trying to reach out to him. "Just go I will be fine," said Van as he kissed her hand and pushed her towards the exit. "Ok, I will go, just come out alive," pleaded Fiona but she was crying while saying it. "I will," said Van sadly. Fiona ran out and Van went to look for an exit. Van searched and searched but all of the other exits were blocked off. "Where is an exit," Van said to himself as he found another blocked exit. He kept looking but when he found an exit that wasn't blocked, a beam fell on top of him trapping him before he could reach it. "No, I can't get out from under this," said Van to himself. The fire was spreading from all around him. "I'm sorry Fiona. I guess I won't be able to get out," said Van as the fires surrounded him.  
  
Eric was watching out of distance as all of the soldiers ran out of the base. He was especially happy when he saw Fiona running out of it without Van. He was smiling at the events that were happening. "Now Van will be history," he said as he took the control and charged up the genobreaker. He let a smile slip as he fired his charged particle gun. The beam hit the base and the base exploded. "Goodbye Van," was all he said and then he laughed.  
  
Fiona watched in horror as it happened and yelled, "No, Van!!" she screamed when she didn't see him come out of the base. She started to cry with what had just happened and everyone else was shocked when they learned that Van was still in the place when it had exploded. "This can't be happening," said Fiona as tears freely fell from her eyes. Moonbay walked up to Fiona and was sad to see her friend in the condition she was in. "Please don't say that Van was in there," said Moonbay knowing exactly what happened. "No, he had to get out, he just had to" said a frantic Fiona. she overdid it though and passed out. Now it was Moonbay's turn to cry for her lost friend.  
  
Eric just laughed at what happened and ran off. "Finally there is no more Van to get in my way," Eric said. "Now it is time for me to pick up my prize," he said but then thought it over. "On second thought. She might not be too happy with me right now so I better give her some time to cool down. She might be angry and try to kill me, but with time I am sure I can get her to get over it," said Eric with a laugh.  
  
That night everyone from the base was camped outside a ways away from the still burning base. "Poor Fiona she is taking all that had happened harder than any of us, since she really loved Van," said Moonbay sadly as she just looked into a campfire that they had going. "I wish that there was something that we can do for her," said Thomas looking at Fiona since she was sitting away from everyone else. "Yeah I wish," said Moonbay. Moonbay then walked over to Fiona to see if she could comfort her. When she got there she saw that Fiona was holding her stomach but didn't say anything. "Are you going to be alright Fiona?" asked Moonbay with sympathy in her voice. Fiona didn't say anything. When Moonbay was about to say something Fiona finally said something. Fiona said, "He told me that he would get out alive." "Unfortunately he didn't," said a very upset Moonbay. "He will never fully be gone though, I have something from him that is very important to me. it shows me that my love for him was real," said Fiona quietly. "What do you mean by that. oh," said Moonbay as she remembered how Fiona was holding her stomach when she first got there. "I knew you two were close but not that close as to get you pregnant," said Moonbay. Knowing that Fiona wanted to be alone at that time Moonbay got up and walked away but not before hearing Fiona say, "Van." And then Fiona burst into tears again that just made Moonbay heart hurt at seeing her friend in such a sad state.  
  
Later in the night Fiona had a dream about Van. "Fiona I will never leave you," said Van in her dream. "Please Van don't go," said Fiona in her dream as Van disappeared right in front of her. Fiona woke up with a jump and looked around to find nothing. "It was just a dream," said Fiona. she could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Then Fiona just broke into tears. "Why Van, why did you have to leave me?" she asked herself sadly. She looked at the liger, which they got away from the explosion, and this made her even sadder. She then heard a noise coming from behind her. She expected it to be Moonbay, Thomas, or Irvine. She didn't even bother to turn around to look. She heard the noise and she knew that if it was Moonbay or one of the others they would have said something by now. She was afraid that it might have been Eric out to get her. She spun around in fear to see who it was. What she saw made her eyes widen and made her gasp. There he stood, blood all over him from many wounds that he had gotten. She could only say one thing. "Van," said a very surprised Fiona. "Fi.o.na," said Van weakly before he collapsed to the ground. Fiona quickly got up and ran over to Van. "Van! Van!" screamed Fiona trying to get him to wake up. Moonbay was sleeping nearby but was woken up from hearing Fiona looked to see what it was and she saw Van. "What the," she said in surprise as she ran over to Fiona. "Come on Fiona. we have to get him help," said Moonbay as she helped Fiona to get to a doctor where Van could be helped.  
  
"How could he have survived the explosion we saw that he didn't get out," said Irvine a little confused by what was going on. "That is a real mystery to me," said Moonbay, "We can't ask him right now because of his condition and that he is unconscious," said Moonbay. "I don't care how just as long as he is alive," said Fiona this time with tears of happiness running down her face. "Why don't you all go and get some sleep and come back in the morning," said a doctor noticing that they were all very tired at the moment. Everyone that was there left except Fiona. "Fiona aren't you coming?" asked Thomas noticing that she stayed behind. "No I will stay here. I will stay with Van until he wakes up," said Fiona as she sat by Van and took Van's hand. "Ok, you do that," said Moonbay knowing that it would be pointless to argue with Fiona. "Thank you," said Fiona never taking her eyes off of Van. Moonbay and the others left and Fiona asked the doctor, "How will Van be?" "With his injuries he will be out for a while but other than that he should be fine," said the doctor. "That is good," said Fiona as she turned back to Van.  
  
Van had been sleeping for over a week now and Fiona never left his side. "Please Van you have to get better," said Fiona to his still unconscious form. "It is all my fault if I hadn't stayed in the base for so long then you would never be in this state," said Fiona as tears fell from her eyes. She started to cry and a tear rolled down her face and landed on Van. Van started to wake up by this but Fiona didn't notice this. She continued to cry but this time Van stopped one of the tears. Fiona looked up and saw that Van was awake. "Van you are alright," said Fiona as she wrapped Van up in a hug. Van winced in pain but he didn't object to it. "Yeah, I am," said Van as he kissed her forehead. "It is not your fault Fiona you tried to get out but with what happened it couldn't be helped," said Van quietly. Fiona just stared at Van and they then went closer and kissed each other. "So don't worry I should be fine," said Van after they had broken apart. Fiona just responded by smiling at Van. 


	7. the suffering continues

Van was allowed to get out of the hospital a week later but he still wasn't at full strength, in fact he needed to lean on Fiona in order to even stand up straight most of the time. Not like the two of them even care, they got to be near each other and that is all that mattered to the two of them. He was sitting on top of a hill at the moment watching as they started to reconstruct the base. "This should take a while," he said to himself with a sigh. He then walked off and went to an area by himself. He reached into his pocket and took something out of it and he looked at it for a while until Thomas showed up and Van just quickly stuffed the thing in his pocket. "What was that?" asked Thomas who saw what Van did. "What was what?" said Van trying to act stupid to Thomas' question. "What was that things that you had just stuffed into you pocket?" asked Thomas looking towards the pocket. "I don't have anything in my pocket," said Van with a nervous smile. "Whatever. Listen, I have a question that I want to ask you," said Thomas looking at Van with curiosity in his eyes. "What is it?" asked Van hoping it was not about what was in his pockets again. "Well I was just wondering how it was that you were able to survive the explosion. Fiona saw you get trapped in there and no one saw you leave after that," said Thomas looking at Van like he was a miracle of life. "To tell the truth I really don't know," said Van scratching the back of his head. "I mean when I was in the base I was trapped under some debris of the base when the base exploded. I am not sure what happened, but I woke up soon afterwards and I was still alive. So I got up with the rest of the strength that I had and went over to an area where there were lights. I hoped that it was all the survivors, and when I got there it was. I then saw Fiona. She was awake at the time, but when she saw me I passed out from my injuries," said Van with a sad look on his face. "Yeah but that still doesn't explain how you survived the explosion," said Thomas a little annoyed that he didn't get the answers that he was looking for. "I guess I will never know how I survived it," said Van and he walked off.  
  
"Um sir," said a very timid soldier as he approached Eric. "What is it?" asked Eric with a smile on his face just thinking about how he had killed Van. 'I did it. I was the one to finally kill him when so many have tried. It was me,' thought Eric with a smirk on his face. "Um, I know that you aren't going to like this but." said the very scared soldier knowing that when Eric was angry that anything could happen to them. "What is it?" Eric asked the very timid soldier who just shuddered when Eric spoke to him. "Well. Van Flyheight is alive," said the soldier just waiting for the explosion to occur. It was quiet for a second and then the inevitable happened. "What did you say? Are you telling me that Van is still alive? Even after all that I had done to him he still survived that explosion," yelled Eric at his servant. "Y-y-y-yes sir. I am positive that it was him that I saw," said the man in fright. To tell the truth he was just scared for his life at that moment. "I thought I got rid of him but he just won't die," growled Eric under his breath. He then look at his servant of was shaking a little bit. "You can go," said Eric waving his hand in the direction of the door. "Yes sir," said the man with a sigh of relief as he ran towards the door. Not many stayed alive when Eric was this mad. He should be thankful to anything that would listen for him still being alive at that moment. As the man left Eric said to himself, "When I get done with you Van you will wish you were dead," said Eric with a growl on his face.  
  
"I just don't get it how was I able to survive the explosion. One second I was in the base trapped under all the debris, and the next I am waking up to a destroyed base while I was only injured," Van said to himself. He had been trying to figure this out for the past month, or basically ever since he had woken up. The base was fully rebuilt and everything was almost back to normal. "I have to stop thinking of this and try to put what happened behind me," said Van again shaking his head a little bit. Van got up to leave but he ran into Fiona before he could get far. "Hey Van. How are you feeling?" asked Fiona with a bright smile on her face that made Van happy to see. "Hey there Fiona. I am doing great," said Van smiling right back at her. Van looked over Fiona who was about two months pregnant but she still looked really beautiful. "Can I talk to you Fiona?" asked Van. "Sure what is it?" asked Fiona. "Lets talk in private," said Van. "Ok," said Fiona and they walked to a area where no one was around. "Fiona you know that I really love you right," said Van with the smile still stuck on his face. "Yeah, of course I know that. If I didn't then I wouldn't be pregnant with your child. Why would you ask something like that?" asked Fiona wrapping her arms around Van who put and arm around her waist. "Well with all that has happened in these past few weeks it has made me start to think about something," said Van with a very soft tone in his voice. "And what would that be Van?" asked Fiona as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Fiona will." said Van but stopped all of a sudden. "Will I what?" asked Fiona a little curious as to what Van was talking about. Van got up all of the courage he could and said what he needed to say, "Fiona will you marry me," said Van as he took a ring out of his pocket. Fiona was speechless she was surprised with what Van had just asked her. Fiona was finally able to speak again and she said, "Yes, yes Van I would love to marry you," said Fiona with the brightest smile that she could possible come up with. Van was so happy with her response that he immediately gave her a kiss. "I love you Van," said Fiona holding onto him without the intent of ever letting him go. "I love you too Fiona," said Van and they kissed each other again.  
  
Two month had gone by and they had not found any sign of the location of where Eric was. "How come it is taking this long to find one man?" asked Van as he paced back and forth across the room that they were in. "Yeah out of a world of over a billion I could hardly guess why," said Irvine sarcastically with a smirk on his face. Van got up and left the control room. He came up to Fiona and they started to talk. "Fiona you look upset is something wrong?" asked Van with a very worried look on his face. "Yes there is," said Fiona calmly. She tried to think of any way that she would be able to put this at that moment. "What is it?" asked Van with a small smile coming across his mouth. "It is just that you asked me to marry you over two months ago and I am starting to wonder if we will ever be able to get married," said Fiona with a sad look coming across her face. "Fiona listen I think that it will be smart if we wait till all of this is all over and done with so it will be safer to get married. After all, if we were to get married while Eric is still around then he would do everything in his power to make sure that we wouldn't be able to go through with it," said Van with a serious look on his face. "I know it is just that if something should happen to you like if you were to get killed. Then we will never be able to," said Fiona in a much sadder tone. "I promise I will live through this," said Van with a weak smile on his face. "Please do," said Fiona has she went and hugged him. "I have to. I have to stay around. I have to live long enough to see our child, and long enough for us to get married. There is nothing that would make me happier then if that is going to happen," said Van kissing Fiona very deeply right after he said that. "Please do," said Fiona as the two of them walked hand in hand down the halls.  
  
"I will not allow her to love anyone but me. You have no right to take her from me Van. I will get her back from you," said Eric as he was watching the base. "Van should not be alive. He should have died back then when I blew up that base with him inside of it. It is still a large mystery to me, and probably them how he managed to stay alive through such a thing. Maybe they know. Maybe I will go and find out or maybe I will just kill him and leave it at that," said Eric with a smirk on his face as he got into his zoid. "He has no idea what he is dealing with. I am the best. How come Fiona chose him over me?" asked Eric with an angry expression on his face. He took the genobreaker a safe distance away from the base. After hiding it, he jumped out of it and walked the rest of the way until he was right beside it. Eric had managed to sneak into the base. It was way to easy for him too. "The security here is a joke. If this is all that they have then they might as well allow me free reign over this base," said Eric with a quiet laugh as he walked casually through the strangely empty halls. "If I can do this right they will be forced to hand her over to me," said Eric as he laughed to himself.  
  
Van and Fiona were walking around and talking about anything happily. All of a sudden they heard the click of a gun. They froze for a second but then they both turned around and to their surprise they saw Eric. "You are really crazy and stupid to sneak into this base especially with everyone looking for you," yelled Van. "So that is where everyone is. They are all out looking for me," said Eric with a sneer on his face. "You are a complete moron," growled Van stepping in front of Fiona. "Maybe so, but this moron has you where he want you," said Eric said Eric turning Van's words against him. "What do you mean," said Van who was trying to shield Fiona from him. "You will find out soon enough," he said as he put a smirk on his face. He pulled the trigger to the gun. "Van look out," yelled Fiona as she shoved Van out of the way but she got hit instead. Van wasn't expecting Fiona to do that, so he was taken completely off guard when she did what she did. "No Fiona," yelled Van as he ran up to her and he caught her before she hit the ground. Eric was in complete shock over what had happened. He wanted to hit Van, not Fiona. "No this wasn't suppose to happen. You were the one that is supposed to be like that now," said Eric as he ran off but he wasn't chased since Vans attention was directed towards Fiona. "Fiona, Fiona come on wake up," said Van in a panic as he shook Fiona carefully hoping that it wasn't too late for her. Fiona didn't respond to anything that he was doing at that moment. "Come on Fiona you have to get up. You have to stay alive. Our child is depending on you to stay alive," said Van panicking even more that she wasn't responding. "Hang on Fiona. I am going to get you to a doctor as soon as I can," said Van as he carefully picked her off the ground. He held he barely alive body close to him so that he could make sure that she was going to be fine. "Just hang on Fiona. You are going to be just fine," said Van as a small tear rolled down his cheek. 


	8. a ransom and a trap

"Van what happened," asked Thomas as he ran into the hospital. "Eric is what happened he snuck into the base and tried to shoot me but Fiona got in the way and got hit but he got away," said a very upset Van. "That guy has to be stopped," said an angry Thomas. "I know but how are we going to get him if he keeps on getting away," asked Van. "We will get him so don't worry," said Thomas. A doctor came into the room. "So how is Fiona," asked Van. "She will be fine but there is something I noticed though," said the doctor. "What was that," said a worried Van. "Well I noticed something about the bullet that hit her," said the doctor. "What about it," said Van? "Well there appears to be something in it that we have no idea what it is," said the doctor. "We will do tests to find out what it is but until then we have no idea what is going to happen," said the doctor. "What about the baby," asked Van? "It appears to be fine since the bullet didn't hit it," said the doctor. "Van you need to see this," said Irvine as he came into the room. "What is it," asked Van? Just come and see," said Irvine and they left the room.  
  
They went to the control room and they when they got there, there was a transmission and Eric was on it. "Hello Van," Eric said. "What do you want," yelled Van. "I just wanted to know how Fiona was doing," said Eric. "She is fine for now but what was in that bullet," yelled Van. "Oh that was something that was meant for you but I didn't know she was going to do that," said Eric. "What was in that," yelled Van. "It is a poison that I made myself especially for you but I never thought that Fiona would do what she did," said Eric. "Why you," yelled Van. "you better be careful Van because I hold the only antidote to it and I will only let Fiona have it if you give her to me," said Eric. "I will never hand her over," yelled Van. "That wouldn't be smart since it will kill her if she doesn't get it within the week," said Eric. "The poison moves slowly through the body so you may also still have a chance to save the baby if you can get it within the next four days," said Eric. "Why you," said a very angry Van. "You know what I want contact me if you decide to hand her over to me," said Eric as the transmission cut off. "No this can't be happening," said Van. "What are we going to do," asked Thomas. "We can't do anything this will have to be up to Fiona to decide what will happen," said Van. He then left to go and check on Fiona.  
  
The next day Fiona was awake and Van had to tell her what was going on. "Hey Van," said Fiona as Van walked into the room. "Hey Fiona," said an upset Van. "What is wrong," asked Fiona? "Do you really want to know Fiona," asked Van? "Yes I do," said Fiona. "Well when you got shot there was a poison in the bullet that Eric made for me," said Van. "Oh no," said a shocked Fiona. "It gets worse then that Fiona," said Van. "What do you mean," asked Fiona? "We need to get the antidote which only Eric has within the next six days or you will die," said Van. "What," said Fiona? "And if we don't get it within the next three days the poison will kill our baby," said Van. "No, this can't happening," said Fiona. "The only way he will give you the antidote is if we give you over to Eric but it is up to you what we will do," said Van. "What are you going to do Fiona," asked Van? "I will go," said a very reluctant Fiona. "But I am not doing this for my sake but for our babies," said Fiona. "I wish that there was another way," said Van. "There isn't, so I will go," said Fiona. "I love you so much and I don't want anything to happen to you Fiona," said Van. "I love you too," said Fiona as they embraced in a hug.  
  
With some help Fiona got ready and was taken to Eric. "If you are trying anything it will cost her, her life, because then you will never know where the antidote is," said Eric. "Please just stop it and go and give Fiona the antidote," said Van. "The more time we stand here the less time your baby, and Fiona has," said Eric. "Fiona it is time," said Eric. Fiona very reluctantly went up to Eric and he took her away. After they were gone Van couldn't take it anymore and he just collapsed in tears. He stayed in that spot for a while until Thomas came up to him. "Come on Van we should get going," he said in a very sad tone. Van got up and they started to head back.  
  
"So now I have you all to myself and this time there will be no interference from Van and your friends," said Eric. Fiona didn't say anything. "Say something will you," said Eric. "Why should I," said Fiona. "Because it depends on me whether you live or you and your baby die," said Eric. Fiona still didn't say anything. "Fine have it your way for now," said Eric.  
  
As Eric and Fiona got to his base Fiona got out and looked around. "Where are we," asked Fiona. We are at my base but it is so well hidden that even if Van was here he would never know that it was here," said Eric. Fiona came along really reluctantly as he took her to a secret entrance to the base. "Now you will learn to love me instead of Van," said Eric. "I will never love you," yelled Fiona. "With time you had better," said Eric. "Van you have got to help me," said Fiona in her head.  
  
"Thomas did you do what I asked you to," asked Van. "Yeah I did," said Thomas. "What are you two talking about," asked Moonbay. "Well with all that was going on I tried to keep Eric occupied while Thomas went and placed a tracking device on his zoid," said Van. "What you have got to be kidding me," said Irvine. "Nope he thought that he could do what he did but I outsmarted him," said Van. "Does Fiona know what you did," asked Moonbay? "No we thought that it would be smart if only the two of us knew about it at that time," said Van. "We thought that if we pretended to give into what he said that he would pretty much lead us right back to his base," said Thomas. "And when we go there we will get the antidote and get Fiona away before Eric would even know what is going on," said Van. "What if he discover the tracking device," asked Irvine? "Then we will be in some serious trouble," said Van. "You had better get going before he finds it then," said Irvine. "Yeah but I will go alone," said Van. "What are you crazy Van," yelled Moonbay. "No this is something I want to do alone and I will be fine," said Van. "She is our friend too so why are you only going," said Moonbay. "Just don't," said Van. Van left to head for his blade liger while calling zeke to come with him. "Like we will stay here," said Moonbay as she headed out the door with Irvine and Thomas. They got to the gustav and got in. Moonbay tried to get it going but it wouldn't start. "What is going on," said Moonbay? She looked it over and noticed that there were some wires clipped and some pieces missing. "Why that Van," said an angry Moonbay. She worked on fixing it but the pieces that Van took were not as easy to do. The base didn't have that specific piece at the time so they were stuck there. Thomas went and got in his dibison but since it wasn't fast enough to catch up to the liger it would take a lot longer to get there.  
  
"I am sure they tried to come along but I can't let them come," said Van. "At most it will take about a day and a half to get to get to the location specified," he said to himself. "Hold on Fiona I am coming," said Van.  
  
"Fiona are you going to do as I say," said Eric. Fiona tried to ignore him. "If you don't do as I say you will not get the antidote," he said. "Leave me alone," said Fiona. "Fine do as you wish but you will not get the antidote," said Eric and he stormed out of the room.  
  
Van had reached the location but found nothing. "This is the place but where is Fiona," said Van. He was out of range of sight so that no one could see him. He kept a watch on the area for a while with some binoculars. After about an hour of waiting Van finally saw someone. "It's Eric," said Van as he watched Eric go walking off. Van went down to where Eric came out and used it to enter the base. "Smart hiding it underground," said Van. He went down some stairs that were there and walked into the base. He walked around for a while and didn't see anyone. He kept on walking till he found a laboratory. "Yes this has to be the place where he is keeping the antidote," said Van. He looked around while keeping his ears open for any sounds to indicate if anyone was coming. Finally he found what he was looking for. "This has to the antidote," said Van. "Now I have to find Fiona," said Van. He heard footsteps approaching his area so he quickly hid. A scientist came through the door but didn't notice Van. He grabbed something and left. "That was close," said Van. "Now back to getting Fiona back," said Van.  
  
He went around but was unable to find Fiona. He searched for a while until he came to a place that he knew must be where Eric kept his zoids. He looked at all the zoids that were there. As he was looking he saw the genobreaker. He went up to it and looked into the cockpit. He then got an idea and did what he did to the gustav and cut some of the wires to keep it from starting. He quickly got out and stated to leave when he saw something. He went to see what it was thinking that it looked really familiar. When he got to the location he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the deathstinger. "How did he get the deathstinger," said a very surprised Van. He then heard people coming and quickly left the area when the people came up to the deathstinger and started to work on it. "This isn't good," said Van. "I can't do anything now so I will wait and tell the others when I get back to the base," he said to himself as he kept on moving.  
  
While moving along Van suddenly heard some yelling and went into the direction in which it was coming from. He came to a door and listened in to hear what was going on. He heard the voice of Eric and this made Van get really angry. He listened and heard the conversation. "Now I will give you one last chance do what I say or else," yelled a very impatient Eric. Van then heard another voice that made his heart jump for joy. "No I will not do as you say Eric for the last time," said Fiona. He then heard Eric get really mad and start to walk out of the room he hid once again in the best place that he could find and he saw Eric come out the door mumbling something to himself which Van barely made out as, "Why can't I make her do as I say?" said Eric as he then left. Van waited until he was out of sight and went up to the door. He opened it and walked in to find Fiona sitting in a chair facing in the opposite direction. She appeared not to have noticed him come in and when he shut the door she heard and said, "I said I won't do as you say," said Fiona. "Fine then I guess I will go," said Van sarcastically. "Fiona quickly noticed that it was Van. "Van you came to get me," said Fiona as she ran and jumped into his arms. "Yes I did so lets get out of here quickly," said Van. "Yeah but what about the antidote," asked Fiona? "Don't worry I already found it and I have it with me," said Van. "But lets wait till we get to the liger before I give it to you since it wouldn't be smart to give it to you here or they might catch us," said Van. "Right lets go," said Fiona and they both left the room.  
  
Eric was going into the laboratory to get the antidote when he noticed that it wasn't there. "Where is the antidote," said Eric? There was only one thought that came to his mind when he thought of this and it was Van. He quickly ran out of the room and ran to where Fiona was. He opened the door and looked in and didn't see anyone. "No why that, he mustn't get away," said Eric as he headed to the genobreaker. He got into the zoid and tied to get it started but it wouldn't work and he noticed the clipped wires. He got out and looked at the zoid and noticed the tracking device on the genobreaker. "Van you won't get away with this," yelled Eric. He then got back into the genobreaker and started to work on getting it fixed.  
  
Van and Fiona had managed to get outside and were running towards the liger. They got to it and Van quickly gave the antidote to Fiona who quickly drank it. "Yuck this stuff tastes disgusting," said Fiona. "What would you expect it was made by Eric," said Van sarcastically. "Do you think that the baby will be fine," asked Fiona? "I don't know we cut it close but we will find out when we get back," said Van. They got in the liger and started to run off when the genobreaker arose. "Van give me back Fiona and I promise that I won't kill you too badly," said Eric. "Never I will never hand her over to you again," said Van. "Van we have to get out of here," said Fiona. "We can't as long as he is there," said Van. "We will have to fight him Fiona," said Van. "We will do this together Van," said Fiona. "Right," said Van. They prepared the blade liger which zeke was already fused with. "So you have decided to die, so be it," said Eric. He prepared to fight Van.  
  
The two zoids just stood there facing each other for a few minutes. Finally Van made the first move. He charged at Eric head on. "You are way to predictable Van," said Eric as he prepared for the attack, which he thought would be that Van would charge with the blades. Van came closer and closer and didn't put up the blades just before he hit the genobreaker it tried to move out of the way but Van put up his shields and hit the genobreaker with full force. "What the," said a shaken Eric. "You will pay for that Van," said Eric as he prepared to fire the charged particle gun. "Van look out," yelled Fiona. Eric fired the blast and Van put up his blade shields to block it and he managed to survive it. "Why didn't you die," said Eric. "Because I can't until you do," said Van. Van charged with his blades and Eric moved to the side to avoid this but Van predicted this and jumped in the air to avoid it and turned sideways and he sliced the genobreaker down the middle of its back and it started to explode. "What is going on," yelled Eric. He was quickly taken by his organoid and left the zoid just as it exploded. Van noticed this and tried to go after him. When he was about to get there he was attacked by some guysacks which gave Eric enough time to get away. Van took care of the guysacks and looked for Eric but he was nowhere in sight. "No he got away again," said Van. "It is ok Van I am just glad that you got me back," said Fiona. When they were about to leave they ran into Irvine and Thomas. "Too late you two it is all over," said Van. "What, you mean that we came here for nothing," said Irvine. "How is Fiona," asked Thomas. "I am fine," said Fiona. "That is good," said Thomas. They then all headed back towards the base. 


	9. the secret

"You got Fiona back, that is great," said Moonbay as they got out of the liger after they got back to the base. "Yeah and I got the antidote so she should be fine," said Van. "By the way here is the parts I took from your gustav," said Van. "Good now I can get it working again," said Moonbay. "Thanks Van for coming to get me," said Fiona. "It is no problem," said Van. The two of them walked off. "Hopefully this will all stop for a while so we can have some peace," said Moonbay. "Yeah that would be nice right about now since Eric has taken Fiona quite a number of times but we have gotten her back every time," said Thomas. "Lets just hope that he stays away," said Irvine as he walked off too.  
  
"Van you will pay I am tired of you interfering with my plans for Fiona," said Eric. "But thanks to Fiona I was able to recover and restore the deathstinger and make it even more powerful than before but it will still be a while until I can get it functioning properly so enjoy your moment of peace while it lasts," said Eric. "Sir we have a guest," said one of Eric's serVants. "Who is it," asked Eric. "She says her name is Natalie," said the serVant. "Ah so she finally returns after seven months of not showing her face took her long enough to do such an easy thing," said Eric, "Let her in," he said. "Yes sir," said the SerVant as he headed out. A few minutes later a beautiful young woman came into the room. "So why did it take you so long to get back from doing such an easy job," asked Eric. "I decided to go on a nice long vacation," said Natalie. "Seven months long," said Eric. "So I wanted to stay for a long time," said Natalie. "Forget about it for now and tell me how your mission with Van went," said Eric. "He was no challenge but I had to use some forceful means in order to make him think that it actually happened," said Natalie. "So now I have a way to make Van miserable," said Eric, "But I will need you to go and find Van at a time when he is with Fiona and talk to him about it," said Eric. "Who is Fiona," asked Natalie. "She is Vans pregnant girlfriend and you will more than likely find them together. She is the reason I wanted you to do this mission for me so that I would have a way to separate them," said Eric. "He wasn't with her when I first saw him," said Natalie. "Yes but he was off training at the time and I thought that it would be the best time for you to do this," said Eric. "I see I will do as you command," said Natalie as she got up and went to walk to the door. "Oh and Natalie I want you to come back after you complete this mission. Don't waste time," said Eric. She just waved her hand and walked off.  
  
The next night Van had taken Fiona out to get something to eat by themselves. "There he is and with the girl just like what Eric said," said Natalie to herself. She got up from where she was and walked in the direction that Van and Fiona were. "Van is that you," said Natalie. "Who's that," asked Fiona. "I don't know," said Van. "You couldn't have forgotten about me," said Natalie. Van finally remembered who she was and he got a little scared. "Remember that night we spent together," said Natalie. "You did what Van," said an upset Fiona. "Fiona it is not what you think," said Van. Fiona got really upset that she ran off. "Fiona wait," yelled Van after her. He tried to go after Fiona but was held back by Natalie. "Forget about her Van and come with me," said Natalie. Van was struggling to get loose but she wouldn't let go of him. "Let me go," yelled Van. Van managed to get loose and tried to run after Fiona but she had a large head start on him. He finally managed to catch up to Fiona. "Fiona please it is not what you are thinking," said Van. "Really it seems that it is what I think," said Fiona. "You don't even know what happened," said Van. "I know enough for right now. Now leave me alone Van," said Fiona and she once again ran off. Van just stood there sad about what just happened watching as Fiona ran off.  
  
Van got back to the base and went to see if he could talk to Fiona. "Thomas have you seen Fiona," asked Van. "Yes I have and she looked really sad. What did you do," asked Thomas in an angry voice? "It was from something that happened a few months ago before I came back here," said Van. "What happened," asked Thomas? "One night when I came into a town to stay a night instead of camping out. I was walking along and I saw a woman being attacked by some men. I went and saved her but she had hurt her leg so I offered to help her get back to her place. We got there and she invited me in and I went in for some reason. I sat down and she started to try and get me but I wouldn't do it because of Fiona. She kept trying but eventually she gave up and she gave me something to drink and I got dizzy and I passed out. The next morning I woke up in a bed with her next to me. She woke up and my first questions was what happened to me and she told me and I asked what was in her drink and she told me it was her own recipe but she thought that I just had a bad reaction to it but I thought that I might have been drugged," said Van. "Was it," asked Thomas. "No I checked to see what was in it and I found no drugs in it so I thought that it must have been a bad reaction. It was then though that I first realized my feelings for Fiona," said Van. "I see," said Thomas. "I have to go there is something I have to do," said Thomas in a hurry. "Where are you going," asked Van. "You will find out later," said Thomas as he got in his zoid and left. Van then went to go and look for Fiona.  
  
"Fiona can I please talk to you," said Van. "Go away I don't want to talk to you," said Fiona. "Please you should at least hear about what happened," said Van. "I know what happened you slept with her," said Fiona, "What makes it worse is that you didn't tell me about it," said Fiona. Van couldn't say anything for this comment. "Now just go away and leave me alone," said Fiona. Van walked away but not before he could hear her crying in her room. "Fiona I am sorry," said Van in the most sincere voice that he could make. Fiona didn't say anything but she just kept on crying.  
  
Thomas went to the town that Van and Fiona were in the previous night. He was looking around trying to find the woman but he had no idea on where to start looking. When he was about to leave he saw the woman that Van was talking about. He got a little suspicious when she went to a dark alley. He followed after her but kept at a safe distance so that she did not see him. She stopped after about a minute of walking and just waited. "What is she doing," asked Thomas to himself. After a few minutes he got his answer when he saw Eric come out from another alley. "So did you do as I said," asked Eric. "Yes and she was devastated by it," said Natalie with a laugh. "You did good with the missions with Van for now but I may want you later so don't go too far," said Eric. "Yes sir," said Natalie. She then took another alley way and left and so did Eric. "So this was all set up," said Thomas to himself. "Van never really did it with her she was just lying and had it all planned out from the start," said Thomas. "Although I can't have Fiona I want her to be happy, so she needs to know this," said Thomas. Thomas then went to get to his zoid to get back to the base.  
  
Thomas was walking towards his zoid when someone pointed put a gun to his back. "I don't think it will be smart to tell anyone if you no what is good for you," said a young Female and when Thomas looked he saw Natalie. "You won't get away with this Van will eventually find out and Fiona too," said Thomas. "No they won't because you won't tell them," said Natalie. She then made Thomas go where she wanted.  
  
"Hey Irvine have you seen Thomas I can't find him," asked Van? "I don't know where was the last place you saw him," asked Irvine? "It was about a week ago and he left saying there was something he had to do and I haven't seen him since," said Van. "With Fiona not speaking to me you and Moonbay are the only people that could know right now," said Van. "Well I don't," said Irvine. "Ok then I go and ask Moonbay," said Van as he walked away.  
  
Thomas was in a dark room and was unsure where the place was. He was tied up in a chair and was unable to move his hands apart. Then Natalie came through the door that was in the room. "Tell me why are you doing this," asked Thomas? "I am doing my job. So I can't let anyone ruin this. I have been given orders and I make sure that I follow them," said Natalie. "What really happened that night with you and Van," asked Thomas. "Well since we are going to kill you I don't think that it will hurt to tell you," said Natalie, "That night I put something in a drink that I gave him that will make him do as I say but for some reason it didn't work well and he kept talking about that girl and I was unable to finish it," said Natalie. "So Vans feelings for Fiona stopped you but he didn't know what had happened that night," said Thomas. "Yeah but I made it look like we did and it took a while of convincing him," said Natalie. "He tried to check the drink to see what was in it but I changed it during the night to something without the drug in it," said Natalie. "That is all I am telling you and you will day tonight," said Natalie. "Tell me something is Eric here," asked Thomas. "No he isn't. This is one of his bases but he never has too much use for it so I took control of it and he practically never comes here," said Natalie. She left the room leaving Thomas alone. "All is going as planned for me," said Thomas. Thomas then took out a well-hidden knife and cut himself loose from the ropes. "He took a recorder from another well-hidden area. "I want Fiona to be happy even if she isn't with me so I will make her by letting her hear this," said Thomas. "Beek I want you to come to my current location," said Thomas through a communicator. He was answered with a couple of beeps to confirm it. Thomas quietly got up and left the room to find a deserted hallway. "Not much security here," said Thomas. He moved around and avoided all the guards that he could. He looked for about an hour and finally he found an exit. He opened the door and an alarm went off. Guards quickly surrounded him. "As you can see it is useless to try and escape," came Natalie's voice. "Thought I might as well try," said Thomas and he took out a smoke bomb and it exploded leaving a lot of smoke behind. "Get him," said Natalie and they went after Thomas. They got outside and saw a dibison running away. "Go after him," yelled Natalie again. They got in their zoids and went after him. After they were all out of sight of the base Thomas came out of a hiding place that he was in. "Thanks Beek. It is good that this place wasn't too far from the town or I might have not of pulled that off," said Thomas to himself. He quickly went in the direction of the town.  
  
"You fool how could you have let him escape. What makes it worse is that you told him everything," yelled Eric through a communication. "At the time I thought that he would not escape," said Natalie. "There is no excuse that you can use that will get you out of this," yelled Eric. "I'm sorry," said Natalie. "You will stay there until I think of a punishment for you," said Eric. "Yes sir," said Natalie. The communication closed.  
  
Thomas was going through the desert heading towards the town when his dibison came up to him. "Good you got away from them," said Thomas who was replied with some beeps. Thomas got in the dibison and prepared to head off. "Good let head back to the base," said Thomas.  
  
Thomas got to the base and headed off to go and talk to Fiona. Along the way Thomas ran into Van. "Hey Thomas where were you this past week," asked Van. "There were some things that I had to do," said Thomas. "Ok," said Van as Thomas walked off. Thomas got to Fiona's room. He knocked on her door and she let him in. "Hey Thomas," said Fiona. "Fiona there is something that you need to hear that has to do with Van," said Thomas. "What is it," asked Fiona in a upset tone. "I won't tell you but if you want to know listen to this," said Thomas as he handed her the recording. Thomas then left the room.  
  
Fiona stayed in her room and looked at the recording for a while. "Should I listen to it," Fiona asked herself. She was still mad at Van so she wasn't sure whether to listen to it or not. She decided to listen to it and listen as Natalie's voice told her everything about what happened. "So Van didn't do anything," said Fiona to herself. She got up and went to look for Van but wondering what she should tell him. After a while of looking she found Van working on the liger. "Hey Van," said Fiona. Van was shocked to hear her talking to her again. "Hey Fiona," said Van. "Fiona I am sorry for all that has happened," said Van. "You don't need to be sorry since you really didn't do anything," said Fiona. "What do you mean," asked Van. "Thomas went and got that woman to confess all that had happened," said Fiona. Fiona then played the recording while Van listened. "Why, that woman," said an angry Van. "I'm sorry Van," said Fiona. "For what," asked Van? "For not letting you explain what happened to you," said Fiona. "It's ok Fiona," said Van as he then gave her a hug. "It is just that when I heard that I was devastated and I never thought at the time that you might have a different story to tell," said Fiona. "I told you that it is alright," said Van but this time he gave her a nice little kiss.  
  
Van was walking around the base looking for Thomas. He finally found him working on his dibison. "Hey Thomas," said Van. "Hey," said Thomas. "Thanks for what you did," said Van. "No problem I might have wanted her but I knew that she wanted you so I just wanted to make her happy instead of being miserable," said Thomas. "What you did I hope I can repay in the future," said Van. "There is no need for that," said Thomas, "I don't want anything in return for this." "Whatever," said Van as he began to walk off. r them and nothing could change it. 


	10. attack

Natalie was walking around her base upset about being stuck there. "How could this have happened," she said to herself. She kept pondering this and didn't notice when she ran into some guards. "Hey what's going on," she said as they grabbed her. "You are to be punished now," the head guard said. "And what is the punishment," asked Natalie. "Death," said the guard. "WHAT!!!," yelled Natalie. "That's our orders and we will fulfill them. Our master feels your loyalty to him may be wavering and that you may betray him," said the guard. "Why that guy. I only told that guardian force guy a little detail and he punishes me my doing this," said Natalie. "Yes well he thinks that if you were truly loyal to him you would have never have told him anything," said the guard. "I will never die and I will get my revenge," said Natalie. She hit one of the guards and managed to escape but the guards started to chase her. She was about to escape but they managed to make a shot that hit her in the side. She fell over in pain as the guards surrounded her. "Now to complete your punishment," said the guard. He pulled out his gun and fired.  
  
"Sir it has been done and we have disposed of the body," said a guard. "Good now she is out of the way," said Eric. "Now I will take care of Van and the rest of the guardian force except for Fiona and I won't have anyone to stand in my way. Natalie was a good serVant but she was holding me back from what I can truly do," said Eric. "I will be leaving for a while I want you to stay in the base and guard it with your life," said Eric. "Yes sir," said the guard. Eric got up went to get the yet unoperational deathstinger onto a whaleking to take it away. As he was flying away he looked back at the base just in time to see it explode. "Like I said I can't have anyone stand in my way," said Eric as he began to laugh.  
  
Van and the guardian force went to what were the remains of the base that Thomas told them about. This is awful it is just like all the other bases that Eric used to own that we have found and those which we found after they exploded," said Van. "He must want to get rid of everything that could leave any trace of what he may be planning and getting rid of all of his soldiers in the process," said Thomas. "How could anyone do a thing like this," said Fiona. "Eric is a sick and twisted person and will be prepared to get rid of anything even if it is his own men," said Van. "Lets get out of here there is nothing to see now," said Thomas. They were about to leave when they heard a noise. "What was that," said Fiona. "I don't know," said Van as he got out his knife while Thomas got his gun ready. They went in the direction of the noise and found a person. When they saw who it was they found out that it was Natalie but she was in bad shape with a bad cut in her side and a bullet wound underneath her heart. "You" yelled Van. "Please help me," she pleaded with them. "Why should we," said Van. "I will help you get Eric I want revenge on him for trying to kill me," she said weakly. "Although I don't like her Van she might be able to help us," said Fiona. "You're right," said Van. "You won't regret this," said Natalie. "We had better not," said Van. They took her and put her in the gustav as they headed back to the base.  
  
"Why did you do all of this," asked Van when he went to talk to her. "For years I had followed Eric's orders without question even after he killed my family but gave me a chance to live only if I joined him. I joined him because at the time all I wanted to do was to live. Then when he sent me on the mission to try and seduce you and even while I had you under the drug you kept talking about that girl and it showed me how loyal you are to her and when I first saw her I saw that she was loyal to you, but before that it made me rethink about my alliance with Eric. He noticed this after I told that guy all about what happened and ordered me to be killed they thought that they managed it and they tried to dispose of my body but I managed to get to safety when the place exploded with all of the strength I had left, and then you found me," said Natalie. "Now I want revenge for this and I will help you capture him," said Natalie. "Fine but if this is a trap we will put you in prison for a long, long time," said Van. "Fine," said Natalie. Van got up and left the room but as he was reached the door he heard Natalie speak to him. "I'm sorry for what I did." Said Natalie. Van just walked out of the room without saying anything.  
  
"It shouldn't be to long before I can get this thing operational," said Eric as he looked at the deathstinger. "With everyone out of my way I don't have to worry about my own allies turning against me," he said with a laugh. "Although it will take longer to do this by myself I wouldn't care because Van will not stand a chance. Hiltz was weak and couldn't pilot it properly but I am a better pilot and with the improvements I am making it will make it the most powerful zoid of all time not that it isn't already but I am taking no chances especially when it comes to Van Flyheight," said Eric as he got back to work on the deathstinger.  
  
"Hey Van what are you doing," asked Fiona? "Just working on the blade liger incase Eric decides to show up anytime soon," said Van. "Did you ever find out why she is so eager to help us," asked Fiona? "She says it was because Eric betrayed her but it all started before that though," said Van. "I see but the question is if we can trust her," said Fiona. "I am willing to give her a chance but it is up to the others if we will go through with this," said Van. "What about you Fiona," asked Van. "I don't know," said Fiona. "Come on we have to go and see what the others think about it," said Van as Fiona and him walked off.  
  
"The question we have here today is if we should trust the woman and have her help us to capture Eric," said O'Connell in a private meeting they were having. "It might be a trap that they are setting," said Irvine, "So I am uncertain if we should do this." "Yes but this could all come to an end if it isn't and we could capture Eric," said Van. "I am with Van on this," said Fiona. "So you decided to do this," said Van to Fiona quietly. "Yes I will stay by your side through all of this," said Fiona to Van quietly. "This may be a trap but I am willing to give it a try," said Thomas. "What about you Moonbay," asked Van. "I am willing to do this," said Moonbay. "Now all that is left is for Irvine to make up his mind," said O'Connell. "Well Irvine what is it going to be," asked Van? "Fine I will do it," said Irvine. "Good than it is settled we will give her a chance," said O'Connell. Everyone left and Van and Fiona stayed behind to talk. "What's wrong Fiona," asked Van? "It's nothing but I have a bad feeling like something is going to happen," said Fiona. "Don't worry we will have everything under control Fiona," said Van. "I hope so," said Fiona. "Come on lets go, we should go prepare for what is to come," said Van.  
  
"Fiona are you ready because we are about to leave," asked Van? "I am ready," said Fiona. "Are you sure you want to be in the blade liger right now because things might get too intense and you could get really hurt or you might hurt the baby," said Van. "I am sure," said Fiona. "Ok but if anything should happen I want you to get her out of here zeke and leave me in the blade liger," said Van. Zeke roared in rely. "Good. Now zeke mobilize," said Van and zeke fused with the blade liger. "I don't know exactly where he is since there are places that he stays that not even I know about but we will find him. There is a few places that he wouldn't destroy that I know of so we can go there to find any clue to where he is right now," said Natalie. "This had better not be a trap," said Irvine. "Don't worry this isn't a trap. I just want revenge on him," said Natalie. "Fine then lets go," said Van.  
  
"How far away is this first place we are going to," asked Thomas a few hours after they left. "The closest place is about a week away but there are some things that you should know about some of these places," said Natalie. "And what is that," asked Irvine? "Well he has an ally that is extremely powerful that we are more than bound to run into if we are getting close to Eric," said Natalie. "How powerful is he," asked Van. "He is really powerful and could beat an organoid with ease even if it is in a powerful zoid with a very talented like you Van," said Natalie. "That isn't good but how come I have never heard of him before," asked Van? "He never shows himself too often unless ordered to but in times like these Eric is bound to use him. When he is used he will make sure that if anyone sees him that they are killed and he leaves no wreckage to search for clues on what happened. The other thing about him is that he doesn't use an organoid," said Natalie. "He is that powerful, huh," said Van. "Van please be careful," said Fiona. "I will Fiona," said Van. "Now we had better stop talking and keep on moving towards our destination," said Natalie. "Fine then lets go," said Van.  
  
After traveling for a week they had managed to make it to their destination. "Hey I don't see anything here," said Irvine. "That is because it is underground," said Natalie. "He would never have a base that is above ground or he would be captured way to easily," said Natalie. "Well then why don't we go in," asked Thomas. "Because he is in the way," said Natalie as she pointed to a storm sworder. "Is that the guy you were talking about," said Van. "Yes that is him but don't take him lightly or you will end up being killed," said Natalie. "Fine then we will just have to defeat him," said Irvine. "Were you not listening to what I had told you," yelled Natalie. "So I think that we will be able to defeat him easily," said Irvine. "His zoid is equipped with powerful weapons and goes a great deal faster than a normal storm sworder," said Natalie. "So how will we be able to beat him," asked Thomas. "Little be little is all you have to do," said Natalie. As she said that the storm sworder rose into the air. He rose quickly into the air moving faster and faster until he started to come down. His first target was the dibison and Thomas wasn't able to move out of the way as the zoid came by at such high speeds that it blew it back and aimed right at the lightning saix. It extended its wing blades and cut through the lightning saix before Irvine could even attack. The dibison got back out but took some serious damage. "All right beak, megalomax fire," the dibison shot but it missed the storm sworder. "What, I missed," said Thomas. Van came at him with the blade liger and attacked but missed. He immediately countered with a blade attack but he missed again. "This can't be happening," said Van. "Don't worry Van we will get him," said Fiona. "Thanks Fiona," said Van. Van then prepared to attack again but a charged particle beam came out of nowhere. Van put up his shield but the force was too great and it made him go flying far backwards. "Quick, Zeke get Fiona out of here," yelled Van. Zeke did as he was told and took Fiona out of the liger as it kept flying backwards. "No Van," yelled Moonbay. She tried to go and help but the storm sworder got in the way and then moved to keep Fiona away from the liger.  
  
After a while of hard fighting the storm sworder flew off without a scratch on it. "What is going on," asked Thomas? "I don't know but we have to go and help Van," said Fiona as she ran in the direction that the liger was last seen going. "Please hold on Van," said Fiona to herself. She kept on going but could find no sign of the blade liger or Van. "Where are you Van," Fiona asked? 


	11. suffering

Van was waking up and found himself in a dark room tied up with a figure standing before him. "So it looks like you weren't as tough as I thought Van Flyheight," came a voice. "That voice your Eric," said Van but he was dizzy and couldn't keep talking. "That is right," said Eric. "What are you trying to do? Are you going to try and get Fiona through me," asked Van? "No my plan has changed and now I want to make you suffer before I put you to better use," said Eric. "What do you mean," asked Van? "You will find out," said Eric as he pressed a button and Van was shocked by some electricity. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," yelled Van. It eventually stopped without Van getting killed by the electricity. "I can't let you die before I can have my fun," said Eric as he started to laugh. "Now let the fun begin," said Eric as he laughed again.  
  
"Fiona are you going to be ok," asked Moonbay. "I will be fine. I know that Van is alive and that we will find him," Said Fiona. "My question is where did that charged particle beam come from we could see a great distance around us and I didn't see anything that could have fired it," said Moonbay. "It could only have one guess what could have fired it and that is Eric," said Fiona. "That would make sense," said Moonbay. "I am going to find Van even if it take years," said Fiona. "I will help you in every way that I can," said Moonbay. "Thanks Moonbay," said Fiona. "No problem," said Moonbay.  
  
"What are you going to do with me," asked Van. "If I told you that it would take away all the fun," said Eric. "For now though you will just have to suffer," said Eric as he electrocuted Van again.  
  
Fiona was sitting around when she suddenly felt something. "Fiona what is wrong," asked Moonbay? "It's Van he's suffering," said Fiona. "How do you know," asked Moonbay. "I can feel him," said Fiona. "I told you that I will help you get him back so don't worry," said Moonbay. "What's going on," asked Thomas as he walked up? "Fiona says that she can feel Van suffering," said Moonbay. "If Eric has him than he is more than likely making him suffer," said Thomas. "That guy has to be stopped," said Thomas.  
  
"This is just too much fun," said Eric as he watched Van suffer. "I think it is time that I put my plan into effect," said Eric as Van passed out. "He will be out for a while with how much electricity I used but not enough to kill him," said Eric. "Doctors take him away and start doing as I told you," said Eric. "Yes sir," said the doctors as they grabbed Van and took him away. "This past month of torture has been fun but what I am going to do with him will be even better," said Eric with a laugh.  
  
Irvine was in the desert searching to find any sign of Van. "It has been over a month since he disappeared and we have found no trace of him so where could he be," Irvine asked himself? He then saw something and it turned out to be Van lying by a wreck of a blade liger. "How can this be I checked in this place before and I found no sign of him and the blade liger shouldn't have been hard to spot. Who cares right now I should get him back to get some medical attention," said Irvine. Irvine quickly took Van back.  
  
"You found Van," said Moonbay as Irvine came back. "Yeah but I find it weird that I checked the place I found him before but he wasn't there," said Irvine. "That is weird," said Moonbay. "Right now we should focus on getting Van some help," said Fiona. "Yeah lets get to it," said Moonbay.  
  
"So how is he doctor," asked Fiona. "He seems to have some bad injuries but he should be fine. He won't be waking up anytime soon though, but he will eventually wake up," said the doctor. "That's good," said Fiona. "I noticed something though while I was doing some x-rays on him that you should know, if you and your friends will meet me in an hour so I can confirm what it is exactly I will tell you what it is but for now you should leave," said the doctor. Fiona was reluctant to leave but she did as she was told. "So what is it that I have found," the doctor asked himself. He looked over the x- rays and looked over his computer to find out what it was. "Huh, that's it and if I am right this is not good," said the doctor. He got up to go tell Fiona and the others when he heard the clicking of a gun. The doctor turned around to see who it was. "You," was all he could say before the gun was fired and the doctor fell to the ground.  
  
Fiona was walking to Van's room because it had been an hour and she wanted to find out what was wrong with Van. She opened the door to Vans room and let out a scream when she saw the doctor lying on the floor almost lifeless but still alive. "Fiona what is wrong," asked Moonbay as she ran up with Thomas and Irvine following behind? They went in and they saw the doctor. "What the," was all Irvine could say. "Now we won't know what it was that he found," said Moonbay. "Why would someone come in here and shot the doctor," said Thomas. "I know," said Moonbay. Fiona rushed over to see if Van was ok and he was. "Van's ok," said Fiona. "The doctor needs some help," said Thomas.  
  
About a week later Van had finally woken up. "Huh how did I get here," Van asked himself. "Last I remember I was being electrocuted by Eric and now I am here," said Van. He looked around and saw Fiona was right beside him sleeping. Van couldn't help but smile at seeing this. Fiona began to wake up. "Van you're awake," said Fiona as she gave him a hug. "Yeah I am," said Van. "The others will be glad to know that you are awake," said Fiona. "I bet they will," said Van.  
  
After a few days of rest Van was up and around again and the doctor had finally regained consciousness. "Now we will find out what it was that doctor found inside of Van but we might want to find out who did that to him first," said Thomas. They walked up to the doctor. "Who did this to you," asked Irvine. The doctor was barely conscious so it made it hard for him to talk. "It was. it was. Van. Van Flyheight," said the doctor. "What!!!" said Thomas in shock? "He has a chip inside of him that is controlling him so he is not actually responsible or even know what had happened," said the doctor. "We have to go warn Fiona and Moonbay," said Irvine. They quickly rushed out of the room to find Fiona and Moonbay.  
  
"Van are you ok," asked Fiona. "I just feel a bit dizzy right now," said Van. "Maybe you should go and rest Van," said Fiona. "I will be fine," said Van. "Please at least try," said Fiona in a worried tone. "Ok," said Van. They then started to walk back to Vans room. Along the way they were stopped by Irvine and Thomas. "Fiona get away from Van," said Thomas. "What is going on," asked Van? "Fiona remember that doctor that was shot," said Thomas. "Yeah, why," asked Fiona. "It was Van who shot him," said Irvine. "But Van was unconscious when it happened so how could he," said Fiona. "He was being controlled," said Thomas. Fiona was confused but before she could question Van about it he grabbed her. "Fiona," yelled Thomas. "Van what are you doing," asked Fiona. "I am going to take you to my master," said Van in an emotionless tone. "Van snap out of it," yelled Irvine. "It is no use he is under Eric's control again so he doesn't know what he is doing," said Thomas. Van began to back away using Fiona as a shield. "Please Van you have to stop this," said Fiona. Van didn't answer but put her in the liger and he got himself in and got away while Thomas and Irvine got in their dibison and lightning saix to follow.  
  
After they were away from the base Van stopped. He turned the blade liger around to face Thomas and Irvine. A voice came from nowhere and spoke to Thomas and Irvine. "How do you like what I did to Van," came Eric's voice. "I am afraid that I cannot let you follow him to my base so he will take care of you before then," said Eric. Van then started to attack them. "What, we have to get away," said Thomas. "We can't he is moving to fast even for my lightning saix," said Irvine. "Yes I made some improvements to make it faster since I know that there is no way to save him," said Eric. "Why you," said Thomas. Van came up to them and extended his blades and sliced a leg of the lightning saix and a leg of the dibison making them fall unable to move. "Van stop this," yelled Fiona. Van didn't say anything. He just moved fast out in the direction that he was originally going.  
  
"Ah Fiona it is so good to see you again," said Eric as Van and Fiona arrived. "Stop this," yelled Fiona. "No way it is too much fun," said Eric. "Van go and take her to her room," said Eric. Van obediently did as he was told.  
  
As they walked Fiona tried to get Van to be his normal self. "Why can't you control yourself Van," asked Fiona. He didn't answer. Eric came up behind her and told her why. "I told you he is under my control so he won't be able to respond unless I tell him too," said Eric. "Why can't you just leave us alone," asked Fiona? "I have my reasons," said Eric. "But my main reason is you Fiona," he said. "Leave me alone," said Fiona. "Fine have it your way," said Eric. Eric left them as they kept walking. "Van please try and gain control, please I love you too much and I know you love me, but I don't like seeing you like this," said Fiona. "She never gives up," said Eric who was watching this on a video screen. "She will never reach him," he said. "Fi-o-na," came a response from Van. "What this can't be. Increase the power," Eric ordered they did as he told them and Van was under Eric's control again. "Nice try Fiona but I increased the power so this won't happen again," came Eric's voice over a loudspeaker. "If you had just fallen in love with me in the first place this might not have happened," said Eric. "I love Van not you," said Fiona. "Why do you like him I am better than him at everything," said Eric. "No he is better than you," said Fiona. "Like that is possible," said Eric. He stopped talking and just watched the two of them.  
  
"With Van under his control we don't stand a chance," said Thomas. "I know but what are we going to get both of them back alive," asked Moonbay. "We will have to think of something," said Irvine. "That's easier said than done," said Thomas. "Yeah but we can at least try," said Irvine.  
  
"You have no idea what you are dealing with we will be found and both me and Van will get out of here safely with Van back to normal," said Fiona who was tied up. "I know perfectly well what I am dealing with and that is a bunch of weaklings," said Eric. "They are the friends of both Van and me so we have faith in them," said Fiona. "You have been here for two weeks and it doesn't even appear like they are even trying," said Eric. "They will find us," said Fiona. "Believe what you like even that traitor doesn't know the location of this place so she is of no use to them," said Eric. "Just go away," said Fiona. "No I like it when I am near you so I am not going to leave," said Eric. Eric then moved towards Fiona. "What are you doing," asked a nervous Fiona? "Making you mine," he said as he forced a kiss on Fiona. Before he knew what was happening he was screaming in pain since Fiona bit his lower lip. "Why you," he yelled as he hit Fiona across the face hard. "Never do that to me again," he yelled. With that he left the room with only Van watching over Fiona. "How dare she do that to me," Eric told himself as he was walking away from the room. "Sir we have a problem," said a soldier. "What is it," asked Eric? "We have confirmation that three zoids have left the base you told us to watch over," said the soldier. "So they are just going to search it is not like they will find us," said Eric. "They are heading right in this direction," said the soldier. "What, this is not good maybe they found out the location of this base," said Eric. "What do you want us to do," asked the soldier. "I want you to wait at this base and if it turns out that they did find us then I want you to attack them with all of our forces," said Eric. "Yes sir," said the soldier as he left. "Even if they did find us it will be days before they get here so I will have sometime with Fiona even though I am angry with her for biting my lip," Eric said. "She may have Van's child but maybe I can raise it with Fiona by my side since at most it will be at least be a month or two till she gives birth. It will be the best way to make Van suffer even if he is my servant now," said Eric. He then laughed. 


	12. Break out

"How dare she do that to me," Eric told himself as he was walking away from the room. "Sir we have a problem," said a soldier. "What is it," asked Eric? "We have confirmation that three zoids have left the base you told us to watch over," said the soldier. "So they are just going to search it is not like they will find us," said Eric. "They are heading right in this direction," said the soldier. "What, this is not good maybe they found out the location of this base," said Eric. "What do you want us to do," asked the soldier. "I want you to wait at this base and if it turns out that they did find us then I want you to attack them with all of our forces," said Eric. "Yes sir," said the soldier as he left. "Even if they did find us it will be days before they get here so I will have sometime with Fiona even though I am angry with her for biting my lip," Eric said. "She may have Van's child but maybe I can raise it with Fiona by my side since at most it will be at least be a month or two till she gives birth. It will be the best way to make Van suffer even if he is my servant now," said Eric. He then laughed.  
  
"Why exactly are we going out again if we don't know where this place is," asked Irvine? "To look for clues," said Moonbay. "We did this before but we didn't find anything," said Thomas. "We are going to separate and ask people maybe they know stuff about Eric that could be of some help," said Moonbay. "How is it that he has been able to kidnap Fiona all of those time and actually succeeded," asked Thomas? "He plans far ahead and does stuff unexpected so we aren't prepared for it plus the security at the base is rather lousy," said Moonbay. "We should get to work," said Thomas.  
  
"Sir the three zoids have all gone in different directions so they aren't heading towards this base right now," said a soldier. "Good as long as they don't get too close we should be fine," said Eric. "Right sir," said the soldier. "So it looks like we will have more time together Fiona," Eric thought. "Which suits me just fine," he said.  
  
"Fiona I will give you a choice that I must have an answer too," said Eric. "What is it," asked Fiona in an angry voice? "Well you have the choice of that when you have your child that you will give him to me to raise with you helping me or I will kill all of your friends," said Eric. "What is going to stop you from going against your word and killing all of my friends and taking my baby," said Fiona. "You will have to trust me," said Eric. "There is no way I can every trust you," said Fiona in an angry tone. "Fine then I will have to kill them by leading them into a trap by giving them the location of this base but I will take the honor of killing them and after that I will kill Van," said Eric. "No you can't," said Fiona. "But I will unless you can change your mind within the next couple of seconds," said Eric. "I can't," said Fiona but she sounded like she was struggling to say them. " Fine then they will be killed," he said as he walked out of the room. "She's impossible. Oh well if she won't let me raise the kid with her at my side I will just kill the baby and the mother and father," Eric thought.  
  
"Sir we have done as you said and gave away the location but do you think that it is wise. What if they manage to beat you," said a soldier. "There is no way that they can. How long do you think it will take them to get here," asked Eric. "Since they are split up and a long distance apart it will take about two weeks for the one we told it to, to be able to get both of the other two to tell them and then another week to get here," said the soldier. "Three weeks that isn't bad but I hoped that it would be sooner," said Eric. "But since they keep moving it might take longer though," said the soldier. "Fine you can go," said Eric. "Yes sir," said the soldier as he left. "This is taking way to long to get rid of them. This has gone on for about eleven months when I could usually get rid of my enemy within the first week, but this time I have spent most of my time going after Fiona instead of working on destroying them more," said Eric. "But since I have her I am free to kill them when I want to but I will go with the plan," said Eric.  
  
"Do think that that is smart to do Moonbay you got it way to easy in my opinion it could be a trap," said Irvine. "I know but we should at least try, and the more time we spend talking about this the more time he might have to plan it took me a few weeks to find you so we have to hurry to get there," said Moonbay. "You are right with him Fiona and Van are in big danger," said Irvine. "What if we would have to face Van when we get there," asked Irvine? "I don't know," said Moonbay. "We'll worry about it when we get there so lets go and rescue them," said Thomas. "Alright lets go," said Moonbay.  
  
"It is only a matter of days Fiona till they reach here and also for you have that baby. So there might still be a chance to save them," said Eric. "No I will not," said Fiona. "Fine then maybe I will speed up my plan and destroy your friends along with the rest of the people on this planet but unlike Hiltz I won't follow that route you took I will just destroy everything and everyone," said Eric. "No you can't do that," said Fiona. "Sweet Fiona you are in no position to be telling me what I can and can't do," said Eric. "Isn't that right Van," said Eric? He looked at Van who just nodded his head. He then moved towards Fiona. "You see Fiona even your love agrees with me. So there is no stopping me from killing anyone one I want," said Eric "You know who I will kill first Fiona," said Eric. "No," said a nervous Fiona. "I think I will just kill this baby even if it means I have to kill you first," he said in a vicious way. He then tried to attack Fiona but she managed to stop him with her feet. "Help me," screamed Fiona. "There is no one here but Van and he won't do anything unless I tell him to," said Eric as he tried to kill the unborn baby and Fiona. "Please help me," Fiona screamed again. "I told you that. Ahhhhhh," yelled Eric as he was shot in the back. He turned around to see Van back to his normal self. "How can this be there is no way you could have been able to break out of my control," he said weakly and then passed out. Van quickly ran up to Fiona and freed her. "Lets get out of here Fiona," said Van. "Van you are back to normal," said Fiona. "Yeah, I don't know how since I wasn't able to hear anything or see anything when I was under his control but I could still hear you screaming," said Van. "You saved me and the baby," said Fiona. "How long have I been under his control," asked Van? "About a month and a half," said Fiona. "Really," said Van. "Do you know of any way out" asked Van? "No because in all the time that I was here I was tied up in that room but the blade liger is here which should help," said Fiona. "Then lets go get it," said Van.  
  
"Blast you Van," said Eric as he slowly got up. "I should have killed you when I had the chance instead of keeping you as a servant all of this time, but you will not get away," said Eric. He then slowly moved to the door. When he walked outside he found guards all over the placed that were unconscious. "These men a useless if they couldn't stop Van and Fiona," said Eric but he moved on. "I must not let him get away with Fiona I have worked way to hard to get her to lose her again," said Eric.  
  
"There is the blade liger," said Van as they found it. "Lets hurry and get in and get as far away as possible," said Van. "Right let's do it," said Fiona as they got into the liger. They quickly got going and blasted their way outside. "I don't think so Van," came Eric's voice. Then the death stinger appeared. "You will not get away," said Eric. "Just leave us alone," said Van. "No," Eric yelled as he started up the charged particle gun. "It fired but Van was able to get the liger out of the way just before it was about to hit him. "Missed me," said Van. Eric just got mad and charged at them. "You will die Van Flyheight," yelled Eric as he hit the blade liger hard. The blade liger fell hard to the ground but Eric was about to fire them charged particle gun again, but the blade liger took too much damage and had some trouble moving. The gun fired and Van was able to put up the shield but it still hit hard. "Good bye Van Flyheight," said Eric as he laughed at what he saw. "Fiona this didn't have to happen but it was your choice," said Eric.  
  
After a few minutes when the smoke cleared up he got out of the death stinger and looked around. He looked around for a while till one of his servants came up to him. "Sir," said the servant. "What is it can't you see that I want to enjoy that I have killed Van Flyheight," said Eric. "It is about that sir we saw what had happened but the mind control device is still active which means that he is still alive," said the servant. "What that can't be," yelled Eric. "It is sir," said the servant and seeing how mad Eric was he ran off as fast as he could. "I will find you," yelled Eric as he got into the death stinger and set off to find him. "Well since I won't need this place anymore," he said as he looked at the base. He then charged up a charged particle beam and destroyed the base. "Now I will just finish this," said Eric.  
  
"Van wake up," said Fiona. Van slowly opened his eyes to see what was going on. Hmm Fiona where are we," asked Van. "I don't know the last thing I remember was getting hit by the blast but not being killed but we were thrown far into the distance but not far enough," said Fiona. "We should get out of here," said Van as he tried to move the blade liger but it was seriously damaged so it moved really slowly. "We need to find a safe place to go so we can get some repairs on the blade liger," said Van. "But we should try and stay away from the towns so they will be safe," said Van. "Why don't we go to that cave over there," said Fiona as she pointed to a cave not to far off in the distance that was just large enough to fit the blade liger. "Good idea," said Van. 


	13. reunion

"How is that Fiona," asked Van as he finished up helping Fiona with a wound she had. "It's great," said Fiona. "I hope that nothing bad could have happened to the baby when we were hit," said Van. "I can feel it moving inside so it is still alive," said Fiona. "That's good," said Van. They then heard an explosion in the distance. "What was that," asked Van? They went to look and saw smoke in the distance. "He must know that we are still alive and is trying to find us," said Van. "Your right Van," said Fiona. "But we can't do anything with the blade liger in the shape that it is in." said Van. "What are we going to do," asked Fiona? "I don't know,' said Van.  
  
"What could have happened here," asked Thomas as he looked over the remains of the base? "I don't know," said Moonbay. "I wonder what happened to Fiona and Van," said Irvine. "Hopefully they weren't in there," said Moonbay. "Why would he have done this if this was his last base," asked Thomas? "I don't know why he would have done this but it must have been for a reason," said Moonbay. "Did somebody here something," asked Thomas? "I didn't here anything," said Irvine. All of a sudden someone opened fire on them. "Where are the shots coming from," yelled Moonbay as they ran to get back to their zoids.  
  
"This had better draw out Van and Fiona," said Eric as he fired on them. "I want revenge on them and I am going to kill both of them when I find them," he said. "But the best way to find them is through their friends. All I have to do is get one of them alive and they are bound to show themselves in hopes of getting their friend back," said Eric.  
  
"We have got to get out of here," yelled Moonbay as the gustav went as fast as it could to get away. "Why did it have to be the death stinger," said Thomas. "I don't know but we had better be careful in case it fires the." said Irvine but as he said that a charged particle beam came at him and destroyed the legs of the lightning saix. "Oh no Irvine," yelled Moonbay. "We can't stop Moonbay or that will happen to us too," said Thomas. "But what about Irvine," yelled Moonbay? "We will get him back, don't worry," said Thomas. "Hang on Irvine," said Moonbay to herself.  
  
"Over here Moonbay," said Thomas after they had gotten away from the death stinger. "What are we going to do? Irvine has been captured. We don't have any idea where Van and Fiona are, and Van might still be under Eric's control. We are too far away to call the base and ask for some assistance. So we are by ourselves for now," said Moonbay. "I don't know what we are going to do," said Thomas. "Luckily we found this cave so we should be able to hide for some time, but he is bound to find this place sooner or later," said Moonbay. All of a sudden Zeke just ran into the cave. "Wait zeke," yelled Thomas. "We had better go after him," said Moonbay "It looks like this cave goes pretty far back so we might as well go and have a look around this place," said Thomas. "Yeah," said Moonbay. "But lets hope that we don't lose sight of Zeke," said Thomas.  
  
"Is it me or does this place seem to be getting wider," asked Moonbay. "It is and this one flashlight can't fill this entire place so watch your step," said Thomas. "Ouch," yelled Moonbay. "I told you to watch your step," said Thomas. "I didn't hit a large rock but something metal," said Moonbay. Suddenly a hand came out of know where and grabbed Moonbay's shoulder. Moonbay yelled really loud. "What is it Moonbay," yelled Thomas. He shined the flashlight in her direction and saw Van. "Hey," said Van. "Van," said Moonbay? "Don't worry I am not under Eric's control anymore," said Van. "Where is Fiona," asked Thomas. "I'm right here," replied Fiona. "What happened, how did you two escape," asked Moonbay? "Why isn't Irvine with you two," asked Van. "We ran into Eric and he attacked us and got the lightning saix and he took Irvine captive," said Moonbay. "That's not good," said Van. "How are you Fiona," asked Thomas. "I'm fine," said Fiona. "What happened to your arm," asked Thomas. "I got hurt a little when we tried to get away but I will be fine," said Fiona. "That's good," said Thomas. "How long have the two of you been here," asked Moonbay. "About a week," said Van. "In this darkness," said Thomas. "We have a small camp farther in with some fires going," said Van. "We will talk when we get there," said Van.  
  
"So what happened to you two," asked Thomas as they got to a small camp? "Well for a while I was still under Eric's control and I wasn't able to get control of myself," said Van. "But about a week ago Eric lost his temper and attacked Fiona trying to kill her. Although I couldn't see or hear anything at the time I was able to hear her screams and I was myself again. I shot Eric and Fiona and I ran for it but after we got outside Eric came even under his injury and attacked us he fired the charged particle cannon. I put up the shield to the blade liger and the charged particle beam pushed the blade liger a great distance before it stopped but just far enough to be out of Eric's reach but I passed out right as it all stopped. When I woke up the blade liger was seriously damaged and it wouldn't have had the power to move to the closest town so we stayed here since then," said Van. "What are we going to do about Irvine," asked Moonbay. "Knowing him he is trying to draw us out using him but we will have to go to get him back even if it means we are falling into a trap," said Van. "You're right," said Thomas. "When should we do this," asked Thomas. "First we should get the blade liger repaired," said Van. "That could be hard since Eric destroyed the surrounding town," said Moonbay. "We should at least try. Where is the closest remaining town," asked Van. "It should be about a day away," said Moonbay. "Then we had better hurry for Irvine's sake," said Thomas.  
  
As they reached the town a day later Van immediately went to get the Blade liger repaired. "How long do you think this will take," Van asked the mechanic. "By the looks of the damage I'd say about three days," he said. "Ok I will be back then," said Van.  
  
"It will be at least three days till we can do anything," Van told the others. "The problem is that in those three days Eric can destroy many cities and we wouldn't be able to do anything," said Thomas. "So what are we going to do," asked Moonbay. "We have no choice but to stay even though I don't like the thought of it," said Van. "When we do go we won't let him get away though. He will either be captured or killed this time," said Van. "You're right," said Thomas.  
  
When the three days had passed they were all preparing to go. "Fiona are you ok," asked Van since he noticed that Fiona seemed to be in pain at that moment. "I am fine," said Fiona. "Are you sure because we are leaving later today and if something is wrong I don't want you to go and get hurt," said Van. "I'm going to go with you Van," said Fiona. "Are you sure," asked Van? "Yes I want to be with you," said Fiona. "Ok," said Van.  
  
"Ah it is good to see you," said the mechanic. "The Blade liger is up and running again as good as new," he said. "That is good because we need it immediately," said Van. "Just let us check it a bit to make sure that there is nothing wrong with it," said the mechanic. "Ok, we will be back in an hour," said Van. "Ok," said the Mechanic.  
  
"We can finally go and get Irvine," said Van. "If he is after us I don't think that he would have killed him just yet and will use him as bait," said Fiona. "That's good," said Moonbay.  
  
"Ah your back," said the Mechanic when the hour had passed. "Yeah so is everything fine," asked Van? "Yes and it is working perfectly," said the Mechanic. "That's good," said Van. "So are you planning on taking it now," asked the Mechanic. "Yeah," said Van.  
  
They all got into their zoids and moved out. "Fiona are you sure you are up to this," asked Van? "I'm sure," said Fiona and she put a hand on Van's shoulder. Van noticed though that her hand was a bit shaky. "I hope so," thought Van. 


	14. final attack

"Eric come out," yelled Van as they got to the remains of the base. "So good of you to come Van Flyheight," came Eric's voice. "Give back Irvine," yelled Moonbay. "But he makes such a good decoration for out here," said Eric. They saw Irvine tied up on a mountain cliff with the lightning saix right behind him. "Irvine," yelled Moonbay. "Moonbay stay back we will take care of Eric and get Irvine back," said Thomas. "You will do no such thing," said Eric.  
  
They just stared at each other for a few minutes and then Eric attacked. "What chance do you have of defeating me," said Eric as he hit Thomas hard with the death stinger's claw. "Ahhhhhh," yelled Thomas as the dibison fell. "See what I mean Van," said Eric. "Shut up," yelled Van. "Zeke," yelled Van. Zeke immediately fused with the liger. "So what I have one of those too," said Eric. "Blade," he yelled and his organoid also fused with his zoid. "You see that it is pointless Van, because when you do things I will be prepared to counter them," said Eric as he started to charge at Van. As he was about to hit Van was able to move at the last second. Van then heard a scream coming from Fiona. "Fiona what is wrong he missed us," said Van. "It is not that Van, I think I am in labor," said Fiona who screamed again. "Hang on I will take you to Moonbay," said Van. "Oh no you don't," said Eric as he rammed the liger. Fiona just started to scream worse. Eric was going to attack again but was shot by Thomas who had managed to get back up. "Why you," yelled Eric. "Hurry Van," said Thomas. "Right," said Van. "Hang on Fiona," said Van as he looked at Fiona.  
  
"Van what is going on," asked Moonbay as the blade liger approached. "It is Fiona. I want you to go as fast as you can back to the town and get her some help," said Van. "Right," said Fiona. Van helped Fiona out of the liger. "Please be safe Van," said Fiona. "I will," said Van. "Now hurry Moonbay," said Van. "There is a problem though," said Moonbay. "What," asked Van. "It will take about a day to get there," said Moonbay. "You're right. Then take her to that cave, you should be safe there for the time being," said Van. "Right," said Moonbay. "It will be ok Fiona," said Van as the gustav sped away.  
  
"Take that," yelled Eric as he defeated the dibison. "Ah Van it is good for you to return. As you can see your friend didn't stand too well against me and you are all by yourself for now," said Eric. "That is all I will need and that enough for me to destroy you," said Van. "I don't have to worry about Fiona right now so I can use all of my strength," said Van.  
  
"Here we are Fiona," said Moonbay. How are you doing for now," asked Moonbay. "It hurts," said Fiona. "Let's get into the cave we should be safe there for now and it will be safe in there for you to have your baby," said Moonbay. Fiona gave another scream as Moonbay said that.  
  
"Come on Van you have to put up more of a fight," said Eric as he hit the blade liger. "You will never beat me at this rate," said Eric. "Shut up," yelled Van. "Now that isn't nice. I have an idea what if I was to go and kill Fiona will you fight harder then," asked Eric? Van lost his temper and attacked at full force. "I will never allow you to touch Fiona ever again," yelled Van as he hit the death stinger with his blades and took off one of the death stinger's claws. "What how could you have done that," yelled Eric as he grabbed the blade liger by the blades with the other claw and threw the blade liger while also breaking the blade. "Looks like you are down a blade," said Eric. "You no longer have the claw so we are even," said Van. "Not nearly because I still have the charged particle cannon and I doubt that you can use the power of one blade to get through it," said Eric as the charged particle cannon charged up. "He is right I won't be able to because I need both blades to neutralize the charged particle beam," said Van.  
  
"Great I can't do anything," said Thomas in the wrecked dibison. "Beak is there anything that you can do," asked Thomas? Beak beeped in reply. "Can we still use the megalo-max," asked Thomas. Beak beeped again. "Good," said Thomas. "Then Megalo -max fire," yelled Thomas. The megalo-max shot out from the Dibison and headed to the death stinger.  
  
"So Van any last wishes," asked Eric as he prepared to fire the charged Particle cannon? "I guess I will take that as a no," said Eric since Van didn't reply. "So be it," said Eric. Just as he was about to fire the megalo max hit the tail of the death stinger making it blow up. "Ahhhhhh," yelled Eric.  
  
Van and Thomas waited until the smoke cleared to see what happened to the death stinger and Eric. As the smoke cleared they saw lying on the ground was Eric's organoid. When they saw the death stinger they saw that it was still standing though. "Great, now look at what you did," yelled Eric as he saw his organoid on the ground and the tail of the death stinger destroyed. "I will get you for this," yelled Eric as he charged at Thomas and started to beat on it more. When he stopped the dibison was in a really bad shape and Thomas was unconscious. "Now for you Van," said Eric as he charged at Van. Van was able to dodge the death stingers attack. "Do you want to know a secret Van," asked Eric? "What is it Eric," asked Van. "Like Fiona I too am an ancient zoidian," said Eric. "So what," said Van. "I knew Fiona back in the time we originally were from," said Eric, "I wanted to be with her back then too, her father also wanted it but she didn't. Why do you think I kept saying that she rightfully belonged to me, it is because she does," said Eric. "Stay away from her," said Van. "When I heard that she was put in a capsule with your organoid I thought I had lost my chance with her but I had an idea and I did the same thing a few years later and I woke up in this time, I woke up a number of years before you released Fiona though," said Eric. Van was shocked to hear all this but still was focused on killing Eric.  
  
Thomas was finally gained consciousness. "I had better go and try to get Irvine free," he said as he got out of the nearly destroyed dibison. "Hopefully Van will keep him occupied long enough for me to get him," said Thomas.  
  
"I can still beat you even though I don't have a few of my weapons, but I will give you a choice give up and let me kill you or I will kill your friend Irvine," said Eric as he pointed one of the death stingers guns at Irvine. "Why you," yelled Van. "So who's life am I going to take yours or your friends it is your choice," said Eric. Eric looked up at the cliff and saw Thomas up there trying to untie Irvine. "What," yelled Eric. He tried to fire his gun but Van Used his remaining blade to cut it off. "That's it you are dead Van," yelled Eric. He charged at Van ready for the kill. Just as he was about to hit Van, Van put up his remaining blade and moved off to the side. "What, nooo," yelled Eric as the blade went into the death stinger's cockpit. "This can't be happening," yelled Eric as the death stinger started to explode. "I warn you Van this isn't over," said Eric as the death stinger exploded.  
  
"He did it," yelled Thomas as he carried the unconscious Irvine. "And without his organoid to help him get out of the explosion he was destroyed along with the death stinger," said Thomas. "Finally it's over," said Irvine since he had woken up. "Irvine you're awake," said Thomas. "Yeah, come on lets get going," said Irvine. "Right," said Thomas.  
  
"Finally," said Van. "This time there is no chance that he could have survived," said Van. "I will finally be able to relax," said Van. Thomas and Irvine approached Van. "I will go and get Moonbay to get your zoids," said Van. "Ok we will just wait here," said Thomas. Van went off towards Moonbay and Fiona.  
  
"It's gotten really quiet," said Moonbay as she tried to listen for any sign of the fight. "What could be happening, could it be over, what happened," said Moonbay. She saw a zoid running towards the. "It's the blade liger," said Moonbay excitedly. When the blade liger came to a stop by the cave. "Hey Van what happened," asked Moonbay. "It is over Moonbay," said Van happily. "Finally we can rest," said Moonbay, "Where is Thomas and Irvine. They are back there so you had better give them and their zoids a lift," said Van. "Right I will get too it," said Moonbay. "Where's Fiona," asked Van. "She is in there resting," said Moonbay. "Good," said Van. "I had better go and get Thomas and Irvine," said Moonbay. "We will see you later," said Van. "I will take them back to that town and we will meet you there," said Moonbay. "Ok," said Van.  
  
Van got out of the liger and went into the cave after Moonbay had left. After a little bit of walking he had finally found Fiona sitting by a fire holding their baby girl. "Van," said Fiona happily. "Hey Fiona, How are you feeling," asked Van. "I am feeling better," said Fiona. "What do you think we should call her," asked Van. "I don't know," said Fiona. "How about Nicole," asked Van? "I like it," said Fiona. "Then it will be," said Van. "We will rest here tonight tomorrow we will head back to that town and meet the others, but we will rest here for tonight so you should rest for now and I will look after the baby," said Van. "Ok," said Fiona as she gave Van the baby and fell to sleep.  
  
The next morning Van, Fiona, and the baby all set out to meet up with the others. After the day of travel to the town they finally got there and met up with the others. "Hey everyone," said Van. "Good you two are here," said Moonbay. "Yeah," said Van.  
  
"Didn't I just repair this," asked the mechanic that repaired the blade liger before. "Yeah but it got beat up again," said Van. "Great now I got three zoids to repair this time," said the mechanic. "Sorry about this," said Van. "It's ok," said the mechanic.  
  
After all of the zoids were repaired everyone was going to set out. Each went their separate ways though. Thomas went back to the imperial army until he was needed for the guardian force again. Moonbay went to do her own stuff, which was the same with Irvine. Van and Fiona along with their baby went to live at the wind colony. Everything was perfect for them and nothing could change it. 


End file.
